Just his luck
by Mettlei
Summary: Itachi is a feline sent into a race prison, races being other lycanthropes. The only way to stay alive is to get a master. AU. OOC. Yaoi. HidaIta-main pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Date written: 24th – 29th Jan. 2012.

Warnings: yaoi (sooner or later.)

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Pairings: **Hidan _ Itachi... **

Synopsis: Itachi gets sent into a race prison, races being other lycanthropes and all such lovely specimens. The only way to survive is to get a master...

Just his luck...

He was going to be ripped apart. Literally, painfully, for pleasure, Not his pleasure.

He was absolutely sure about that when he was pushed into the yard in his simple sweat pants and greyish vest exposing his delicate pale arms all too well for too many animalistic and beasty eyes.

Oh yes, in this place, he was a goner.

Really reasons to think the worst were so many he couldn't even comprehend them all.

Akatsuki was a _race_ prison. Here resides the worst, the cruellest, the most vicious individuals of the races. Vampires, wares, all kind of lycanthropes starting from wolves ending with damn racoons, Mages, wizards and demonologists. And in this place they were all more or less let loose bound to kill each other and rip each other apart. Trapped behind inches and inches of solid stone metal and electricity with savages mostly twice his size..._That_ was only _one_ of the reasons.

The second reason made him tremble slightly as he stood there rooted to the ground feeling inspecting eyes on him. Obviously he was a male among males. Muscular, powerful, evil, sex deprived males while he...

While he was Itachi Uchiha, a feline and a noble, coming from the most respectable cat-ware clan. He was delicate in his form his black furry cat ears appearing on top of his head with his long black hair reaching to the middle of his back as if that wouldn't be a reason for the others to tear him apart the very tops of his ears were..._white_ giving him _unforgivably_ cute look, oh he knew this, it was the curse of his life. His long black eyelashes and big black eyes didn't help...

But luck really seemed to _despise_ Itachi, because on top of all that there was a long black beautiful and shiny _tail_ whooshing behind him in a nervous manner. His tail, something he couldn't control, no cat could. It would betray his emotions left and right, like right now when he was ready to simply drop dead because of fear, the tail was swinging, to end the reason there was this small fact that the very tip of the damn tail just like his ears was... white.

The reasons didn't end there, that would be too simple.

All his life he had fought with his teeth and claws against different lycanthropes especially dogs they were vicious, the thing was that all the races..._all of them _saw felines as something like a rare delicatessen and the cats really were rare, only few left, apart from his clan...

To put it simply felines were everyone's fetish.

Since Itachi was not a simpleton he was very well aware of his looks mostly because he had to fight beasts off of him every day and hey if he had to do that on the outside where life was normal... think about it...

So...excuse him if he was shaking and already sweating cold sweat unable to move steadily, he stalked for a corner tempted to grab his tail to stop it from moving in such a giveaway fashion, the tail was the problem he couldn't get what was so...alluring about his tail, yeah so it gave away all his feelings, excitement, even lies damn it. That could be controlled with years, ha! Shame he was only nineteen. That was just his luck.

He gulped hearing a low growl coming from a bulky man when he passed, he shuddered he really and truly hated dogs they were so brutal always trying to rip him apart always trying to bite his ears, he hated it. He hated his ears because all the population seemed to be aware that _cats liked their ears touched_.

He was ready to piss his pants and vomit at the same time when a pale man with yellow snake eyes stood right in front of his path, a long split tongue sneaking out of a big mouth licking the pale lips lewdly, no doubt a snake lycanthrope, instead of pissing his pants his tail went rigid and the fur on it stood up as he hissed like the cat he was, his hands covering his chest in an attack position with his claws ready to leave the snake man without eyes and his damn ears flattened on his skull in a shameful show of _fear_.

"Hey kitty! The names Orochimaru..." the snake hissed ignoring his body language completely.

Itachi Uchiha fucking hated to be called 'kitty' he maybe was a feline but really... he knew the intentions of the reptile. He had an excuse for being absolutely terrified.

It didn't take the brain of a genius which he had by the way to realise that he was fresh meat, young, feminine, attractive fresh meat.

All the tiny hairs on his body bristled when a hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him to the side rashly, turning his head he saw a shock of blonde hair and relaxed slightly, he almost for a moment thought he is rescued by an angel. Until he saw that the said angel was just another prisoner and a male too. Shorter than him and a bit more fragile than him, he almost felt sorry for the guy, because dear god the blonde was even more feminine than him. As soon as he and the unknown blonde were in the corner of the yard he was spun around and faced with a wide grin.

"I bet you think it's bad for a _cat_ like you to be in a place like this eh? Well imagine how it is for a _dove_ with my looks in a place like this, un!"

Itachi almost smiled he realised that this little blonde probably had it worse than he would, but who knew. Doves where the picture of innocence, yet here the blonde was in the worst place for the most evil, same as he eh?

"You look pretty comfy, what's your secret?" he asked rubbing his wrist when the blonde let go, he needed this piece of information, he knew nothing about how to stay alive here.

The blonde smiled weirdly, not entirely pleasantly.

"My name's Deidara, been here for almost a year, your name?"

"Itachi..." he said not mentioning his last name, no one needed to know he's from Uchiha clan.

"Surprised you're not a weasel, un!"

"Funny!" he snorted with sarcasm...

"Anyway, un the answer to your question is simple, you need a master..."

"Master?"

"Yeah... you know all the stories you've heard about prisons like these, un? You know the ones about brutal beasts banging their bitches left and right and the bloody fights between the top dogs and the drug contraband and wars between gangs and 'don't drop the soap' and dicks forced down your throat? un!"

Itachi nodded swallowing dryly, yeah he had heard those stories.

The blonde nodded. "Yeah un they are all true, that's why you need a master if you don't crave to live the rest of your life being beaten and with a stinky cock down your ass and throat, un!"

His eyebrows were twitching, he couldn't recall when was the last time he felt so embarrassed and mortified.

"How do I get a master...?" he whispered.

The blonde grinned, he knew no good things will come out of that rude mouth belonging to a fucking dove, seriously dove?

"You need a strong alpha male guarding your little pretty ass, someone capable to fight the monsters off... for exchange of course... here we call those males masters."

Figures...

"But hey it's better to be fucked only by one instead of _all_ the inmates, don't you think, un? Besides that Orochimaru that you had the pleasure to meet, he will be the first to have a crack at your sweet ass believe me, he does that to anyone new here, un!"

He winced... he really and truly wished to die now... he couldn't do this. He physically couldn't just find a random guy and _mate_ with that person.

"I'm a feline..." he groaned out weakly.

Deidara leaned closer and made a movement reaching out for his long black tail he jumped back hissing, but the blonde only grinned. "Everyone can see that Itachi, un! And everyone knows about cats, you're walking ecstasy, everybody knows, have no doubt, there's no better sex than with a cat, I know I tried!"

Itachi almost asked with who but kept back just blushed at the words.

"Want to hear about the strongest alpha males around here, un?"

"I guess..."

His black eyes followed the blondes arm mentioning for a tall guy with orange hair and piercings all over the face the guy was pretty handsome and looked strong but Itachi didn't see any animal signs, no tail no airs.

"That's Pein... he's one of the most powerful around here, he's a wizard and rather dangerous if you ask me, but he's off limits for your kitty ass! Un, he's mine! My master!"

Itachi nodded at the blonde, seemed only reasonable that a fragile blonde angel-looking blonde would find one of the strongest alphas around... probably the reason why no one was bothering their discussion even the snake man didn't dare to come at them now, that didn't mean they weren't watching, yeah Itachi felt the stares.

The blonde mentioned for a weird guy, half black half white. "That's Zetsu, no one really knows what or who he is but everyone knows best to stay out of his path, he's totally an alpha male too but he has never made a move on anyone, un... actually if I dare say so I think it's wise not to be around him... anyway, un...next, see that big bluish man with the gills on the cheeks? Yea that one he has been staring at you since you got here, that's Kisame, un, one of the most vicious. He has a whole harem of bitches here and he always picks fights with the other masters trying to steal their bitches away..."

"Do you have to use the word bitch?" he grunted out with a tick in his eyebrow.

Deidara's blue eyes sparkled in amusement looking at him. "Get used to it, un. Seriously. Anyway, un see that big guy with loads of stitches? That's Kakuzu another rather fierce man but he's not cruel to his little bitches, actually he's one of the best masters he's like a sugar daddy for his babes giving them drugs and cigarettes, even sweets, rich fucker..."

Itachi listened intently though he was shaking all over, first he was cold, cats do like warm places and he was far from comfy and warm right now his tail was wrapping around his waist trying to warm him up but his black eyes kept scanning the area, kept scanning the hungry stares of the males.

Sweets, he was a damn sweet tooth, he loved sweets and he guessed that in this place he won't be getting any.

"Oh look there!" the blonde continued motioning with the slender arm for a different part of the yard where a bunch of what seemed teenagers just as young as he was sitting around lazily.

"The guy with the silky blue hair that's Suigetsu, he is rather unique. He is not an alpha male and he doesn't have a master, doesn't need one, un. No one can touch him, his body does that water shit he liquefies himself or something, anyway no forceful way with that guy works, and for your information I would steer clear of him too, little water demon he is."

He just nodded thanking his genius brain for fixing the information. The blonde turned at him suddenly with the blue eyes narrowed. "By the way Itachi, if you ever get into any kind of pickle, even if you think that you will never get out alive, even if you're pressed against the wall with sure dead at your asshole, _never_ call for guards!"

His black neat eyebrows pulled up in confusion, weren't the guards supposed to be like...guardian angels?

"They will be the first to rip you apart and not by their hands if you know what I mean...un!"

Cocks...he knew what the blond meant, thank you very much, he maybe looked it but he wasn't really naïve.

"I'm gonna die here!" he stated bluntly. "I can't have anyone as a master, cats can't mate with just anyone...it doesn't work that way!" he growled out rather desperate but not desperate enough not to notice Deidara's blue eyes sparkle oddly, there was something off with the angelic dove.

"Un yeah I've heard about kitty's being smug picky bitches."

He rolled his eyes, so what if he was picky about his partners, he thought it was a good thing anyway. But he realised that keeping his head in his ass won't help him in this place... he needed the damn protection. But none of the alphas Deidara showed him got his interest, not even remotely, all big bulky man except the Pein guy and that one was taken.

Luck _despised_ him!

"On with the introductions... look over there, the guy sitting on the edge of the damn fence, un!"

Itachi's eyes darted in the direction, he almost...almost chuckled seeing a guy sitting on the fence dangling legs and laughing rather insanely down at the guards shouting and trying to get the man off of there probably afraid the man would jump at the other side and take off.

Oh and...yeah, his interest just sparkled, his cat ears twitched slightly and his tail unwrapped from his waist wrapping around his leg as he shivered. The guy didn't have any animalistic signs. Silver almost platinum shoulder length hair were brushed neatly back with stray bangs hovering over a pale handsome face, the man seemed young like him and the guy had a built of a god. Not bulky like Kisame or Kakuzu but just manly and _right_, not too much or too less, simply...fuck... Itachi gulped. The guy also had incredible eyes, purple and...simply natural bedroom eyes with a hint of sadness and...fuck knows what. The thin grey eyebrows were quirked in amusement looking down at the guards and the white teeth were all showing as the guy sneered down calling the guards useless bitches.

Itachi's heart was racing..."That's Hidan... uhh, definitely an alpha, but... ehh, he has never been anyone's master, not the type I guess. I bet you're wondering how comes he's being a bitch to those guards and doesn't have a single bruise on him..."

Itachi nodded, he did wonder, he wondered why the fate hated him so and the only male he admitted was hot as fucking hell itself wasn't available as a protector.

"He's immortal, impossible to kill or harm and aside from that he is one strong fucker, un... heard about demonologists, yeah he's one of them with a deity called Jashin... zealous motherfucker. But he's okay he's friends with me and Pein and Pein always talks good about him even though they bicker like married coupe sometimes, un!"

He kept staring at the platinum haired demonologist, he heard of them, there were only few of them just like with the cats and there was always some mystery involved with these religious heretics... he had heard that demonologists are able to control people, some sort of woo doo shit, he didn't quite believe it. apparently he was staring a bit too intently when Hidan jumped off the fence easily ignoring the guards and walking towards him and the blonde, he shivered looking away hoping that the guy isn't coming to talk or anything and damn his tail for acting like a crazed snake.

"You can make friends with him but remember that he's not as innocent as he looks, his looks are the most deceitful in this place, I too thought he's cute when I first saw him, un! That thought flew through the bars when I saw him gut a guard, with bare hands too..."

Itachi gulped... luck _despised_ him... seriously...

"Yo, Blondie, briefing the new guy are ya?"

Itachi's tail shot up and started to swing from side to side in an excited dance... _that voice_...it went through his spine and all his blood stream including the little blood cells, it went through his brain cells and all his nerve endings as such... it was the voice of pure sex. Liquid, low, seducing...unique!

If alpha had a voice that would be it! It _forced_ him to imagine dirty whispers in his ears... uhh!

The blonde nodded and he remained frozen as Hidan walked past him and pressed himself on the wall beside the blonde looking at him with those bedroom eyes, from close up the eyes burned with a live flame there was a strange aura of power and sheer insanity around the male.

"Trying to decide who's bitch you wanna be?" the guy asked and Itachi felt his fur on his tail stand up his lips twitched forming a sneer, he hissed. How mature of him...

He remembered that he shouldn't show his anger so easily but the word 'bitch' just pissed him off and frankly he didn't want to be anyone's property in this damn hell hole.

"I'll be no one's bitch, ill manage without! I'm a feline, I have claws you know, it wouldn't be the first time I leave someone without eyeballs!" he snarled leaning closer to Hidan. He had no idea where this sudden stubbornness came from. He almost expected that the man will leash out at him instead the handsome face twitched and Hidan grinned in his face.

"Ever heard about low fucking profile? Well kitty, you fail at that! You'll be begging for a master when you find yourself in a tiny space with bunch of cocks trying to get inside of you at the same fucking time..."

First he blushed, then he snorted about the fact how 'kitty' sounded whole lot different when said by this man and the damn voice... then he blushed harder and grabbed his tail in his hand when the betraying body part tried to find place between his legs showing his fear of the words. He had a suspicion the man's eyes fixed everything, there was an evil smirk on the handsome face.

Thankfully the guy turned to the blonde dove.

"You know Dei Pein's been staring at this little kitty the whole time, you both most probably will end up at Pein's feet screwing each other stupid!" the blonde snarled and punched Hidan's chest angrily ready to go for the throat, Hidan merely held the blonde away by the thin shoulders chuckling darkly. "Hey calm the fuck down, birdie! Whoa I think someone is truly in love with his fucking master, hilarious, you all make me fucking sick..."

Itachi's eyes narrowed watching the blonde calm down and then walk away straight for Pein, his eyes followed and his heart did a weird flinch when the blonde all but straddled the orange haired man whispering something in the pierced ear, he hoped it wasn't an order to kill him, he turned back for Hidan glaring.

Apparently his luck loathed him further and the man before him was a nasty motherfucker, he always had it for the wrong people.

"You just chased away my hope for survival here, Happy?" he growled out shivering and trying to shrink somehow. He hadn't been here for more than few hours and this wasn't going very well.

"The blonde is not angry with you kitty, no worries. Don't be surprised when you find the same blonde trying to get...under your tail..."

Itachi stared as the man chuckled about his own words...

"Ha, ha... hilarious! I've got a tail... you're what a toddler?" Itachi _liked_ the man but he was so annoying. but then there was a fact...a pure fact that he felt...safe with Hidan it didn't seem that this man was interested in his ass.

Yet there was something about that devilish shine in those purple eyes.

"Interested in me and my age, eh kitty? Nah, I'm probably a bit older than you..."

Itachi almost groaned when he accidentally squeezed his tail a bit too hard in his fist, he released his tail letting it wrap around his waist giving him some warmth as he pierced the purple eyes with his deep black ones.

So this guy was immortal, strong as fuck, invincible, nasty, rude, evil, looking like a god, alpha, and totally uninterested in him it seemed...

"Not interested in you!" he grumbled shivering and looking down at his feet. He almost felt like pouting, surely someone would see that and take care of his little poor ass... meaning wouldn't take his ass...argh!

"Want an advice?"

He lifted his head inspecting Hidan's features trying to catch a sign of mischief, there was none. "Yes."

"Deidara probably didn't mention this for his own reasons but you should stick close to Pein if you don't have a master... Pein will stop anyone trying to rape you just because somewhere at the depths he is a good guy... he would probably ask something for the trouble though...but you should of realised that one master can have as many bitches as he wants and Pein is your best option." the man chuckled and Itachi simply stared, was Hidan basically saying that Itachi should take Pein as his master? Why was everything here so confusing. Why wasn't Hidan offering to be his master, as usual the one he liked didn't like him.

"Monogamy isn't really a prison thing you know kitty. And Akatsuki surely isn't the place for innocents like you!"

Itachi froze, his tail straightened instantly and his ears twitched terribly. No one knew he was innocent in the field of crime but him, what the fuck?

The purple eyes bored into his skull.

"You're damn well radiating it..." the man simply said shrugging.

If he was radiating innocence he really was screwed. Literally, of course.

A strong hand laid on his shoulder making his tail twitch and brush over it, he grabbed his misbehaving tail, Hidan smirked at him amusedly the violet eyes lingering on the very tip of his tail, the white part, the cute part.

"Don't drop your soap, kitty!" and with that said the man was leaving him alone... among predators.

AN: c'mon, tell me what you think. Be honest. When I post the next chapter depends on your reviews!

Thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Yaoi. AU. OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Pairings: there's actually going to be a lot in this story but the main is **HidaIta**.

AN: just so you know, I love Gaara and I can even publish a story as a proof so don't bother telling me how badly he fits the role I gave him in this chapter... ...actually there's very few characters I dislike from Naruto.

_Just his luck..._

First trouble came at supper.

Moodily he picked up his tray (moodily because there were no sweets whatsoever) and turned to go and find a seat.

Now... Itachi had a theory and he oh so hoped it would prove correct. His theory was simple. He knew he looks cute, beautiful if you will, whatever. So... the brutes around here would see him something as a...umm sweet thing so in his head Itachi thought that these brutes surely would try and _charm_ him, that's how he thought he could avoid _bullying_ Like beating in general. Basically if the others thought of him as a bitch he would be something like a female around here, and men don't hit females, right?

Well his theory wasn't all that bad...except that he kind of forgot that bitches fought against each other like the bitches they were. And he also apparently forgot that he was in a prison.

The shitty food went flying, with rice landing on random people when a small hand hit at the underside of Itachi's platter, his black eyes scanned the little fiend in front of him.

Red hair, the guy was shorter than him and frailer too, real delicate and a racoon, with dark circles around the green eyes.

"Whoops, didn't see you there kitty-bitch!" the redhead cooed with a sneer.

He didn't say anything just squinted his lips remembering that guards were a big no, no!

Remembering that he should keep a low profile.

His tail dangled in repressed anger and his ears stood up from the same feeling his fingers twitched wanting to dig the claws into flesh.

"Not gonna say anything kitty-bitch?" the redhead taunted snorting and pushing the pale face near his apparently trying to scare him.

"Itachi..." an unfamiliar voice called and he turned his head to the direction of it. The caller seemed to be Pein sitting at the table along with Deidara, Hidan and another short redhead though that redhead's eyes were muddy brown instead of green and he somehow looked cuter.

"Tell the little bitch Gaara to leave you the fuck alone and come sit with us!" the speaker really was Pein and the man seemed without real emotion as he beckoned to him. He turned back to the green eyed racoon.

"Yes Gaara, why don't you fuck off I don't have any business with you whatsoever!"the redhead leaned closer still and Itachi really wanted to pull away but didn't, keeping his ground even when he felt hot breath on his lips, his tail going insane he was worried that the tail will start to swing his ass any time soon.

"And you better keep it that way kitty-bitch, keep your scrawny ass away from my master Orochimaru!"

Itachi cringed, eww! Gaara had no reason to fear him he didn't want to be anywhere near the snake-man from before.

Ignoring the mess of food he walked over the table with Pein and co. sitting down warily glancing anywhere except the purple eyed demon in front of him.

He was rather surprised when the orange head extended a hand for him to shake.

"The names Pein, a wizard!" the man said and then motioned beside him at the petite redhead. "This is Sasori, a puppet master."

Itachi took the hand of Pein and then just as politely squeezed the redhead's hand wondering what a puppet master meant in the first place. "Itachi, and you can probably tell I'm a feline." he mumbled flinching when Hidan across the table barked a laughter.

Pein's eyes however lingered on his ears. "Indeed I can..."

With that said Pein resumed eating, Itachi noticed Pein sharing his mug of tea or whatever it was with Deidara, kind of sweet actually.

"Guess what kitty?" Hidan got his attention again by that sinful voice. "Fridays a fish day here...fried fish...fish cake...poached fish..." oh the man was teasing him so bad...

"I hate fish!" he growled tempted to stuck his tongue out, decided not to. "And I don't eat mice either!" he added turning his head to the side pouting, he wouldn't admit that though.

Hidan was cackling like a maniac.

"How about shiny things, kitty? Bet you love to play with those like a good little kitten?"

Itachi closed his eyes, somehow the man was getting under his skin riling him up... oh how he would love to pierce his claws through that pale skin.

"Here kitty, kitty!" Hidan cooed and Itachi did the mistake of really looking, he almost choked when Hidan extracted a pendant on a silver chain from under the grey vest. The medallion was a round circle with a triangle in the middle and it really was shiny... Itachi swallowed his black eyes fallowing the shiny piece of metal while it was swung from one side to the other.

He really was feline you know, his hands jerked on his lap wanting to catch the silver piece his tail swinging from side to side, he felt his pupils dilate growing big, hunt mode turned on, his lips twitched and he leaned forward against his will ready to jump on the table any moment.

Hidan's chuckling snapped him out of it and he closed his eyes trying to calm down. Hidan was a bastard.

"Aww the kitty is all upset!" Hidan cooed too sweetly.

"Don't call me kitty! My names Itachi!" he snapped angrily but as soon as his eyes were on the smirking demonologist the man restarted to dangle the silver pendant on the chain. God he hated his cat genes when he couldn't help but follow the movement with his eyes.

"Stop it!" he groaned out never taking his eyes off of the damn thing, surprisingly the man really did stop and tucked the medallion back under the grey vest. Another surprising thing was Hidan putting an untouched and still wrapped up sandwich before him on the table, he stared confused.

But the man didn't explain just got up and left still chuckling. Still majorly confused Itachi turned to look at Deidara and Pein. He noticed that Pein's eyes were fallowing after Hidan, slight surprise on the piercing decorated face, Deidara however was grinning psychotically.

"You better eat that Itachi, it's not poisoned, un."

He really did pick up the piece of food unwrapping it cautiously, giving the blonde a questioning look.

Deidara shrugged still grinning. Pein however coughed and stood up slowly. "Excuse me I need a word with Hidan, Dei I expect you to be at my cell as soon as the lights go off!"

"Of course, un!" the blonde chirped with a smile.

Pein faltered in his steps and turned around slowly looking at Itachi. "Have you found yourself a master Itachi?"

He shook his head no.

"Well, be careful then..." and then Pein left and Itachi thought that Hidan was right, the man was good deep down somewhere.

Itachi smiled faintly when he saw Deidara dazedly look after his master. Then the blue eyes snapped to him and the blonde leaned over the table grinning madly.

"I had never _ever_ seen Hidan act so...sweet, unn!"

Itachi chewed on the sandwich still fearing it might be poisoned or cursed and shrugged.

The troubles continued as he went to his cell finding out that right across from his were Hidan's cell, he bit his lip sitting down on the uncomfortable mattress. His life here will be real hell that he knew for sure. Deidara had informed that the guards are not bothering to actually lock them in their cells at night. Deidara had also informed that the same guards loved to come and play at night.

As soon as the light went off he shuddered starting to shake uncontrollably. Deidara had also informed that the real life started at night. Drinking, smoking, fucking...

Yep, the blonde was right, because somewhere down the hallway music was turned on and he could already smell cigarette and weed smoke in the air also his sensitive nose caught the smell of alcohol and food his ears twitched at the constant murmur of conversations and stray screams and shouts.

Sitting up on his bed he took the blanket and wrapped it around himself, the air was chilly and he craved to curl up in a ball and sleep away his life, but he was scared what might happen when he would fall asleep.

He saw Hidan leave the cell and then he could hear the deep voice engaging into conversation with Pein.

There was a loud bang and a click and he heard Deidara squeak and he heard Pein assuring everything is fine and that no one would touch the dove, he shivered scooting in the corner of his bed hugging a pillow hearing footsteps and chains clicking closer and closer. Then Hidan went back in the cell across, their eyes met for a brief moment though Itachi couldn't figure out what the look on the man's face meant.

The footsteps came closer still and then there were five..._five_ guards standing right at his cell.

He thought about screaming but his throat seemed to be frozen. The men sneered at him and Itachi gripped the pillow mercilessly, all of the men before him were huge, bulky and ugly.

"Mm what a nice kitty!" one cooed with fake affection, coming closer by his bed and motioning for the others to come in the cell as well, by this point Itachi was shaking his head in denial frantically trying to mend himself into the stone wall behind his back.

"We thought we would come and _welcome_ you kitty, break you in!"

"No!" Itachi all but shrieked when the man bluntly started to undo the uniform pants.

Oh god... _no_!

"Yes kitty, but calm down I'll be nice to you! I let you choose which one of us you want to suck off and which ones dick you want there under that tail of yours!"

"No, no, no, you can't!" Itachi repeated frantically his ears glued to his skull and his tail moving so fast it could be heard slicing the air.

The leader of the guards snickered and advanced grabbing his delicate wrists pinning them against the bed viciously. "Stay still bitch otherwise I'll fucking tie that tail of yours into knots!"

A big hand lied on his mouth when he started to scream and trash under the muscled man, tears of desperation leaking down his cheeks as his vest was all but ripped off of him and his tail was grabbed by uncaring hands making him cry out under the hand keeping his pained sounds muffled.

There were three ugly faces above his and despite the fact that his legs were kicking and his claws tried to harm there was nothing he could do than try to scream when his pants were yanked down harshly, his tail though stopped the action since it went through a hole specially designed for lycanthropes.

Panicking he trashed and screamed in pure agony when one of the bastards grabbed his fluffy ear between two fat fingers twisting and _pulling_. "Shut up fucking bitch or I'm going to fucking tear those ears off and then your tail!"

Itachi had never actually felt this helpless, this...desperate. The salty tears were streaming down his face in rivers his ears pulled harshly and his tail yanked hard as the men tried to get his pants off. His body shaking in dread and pain. He wasn't a virgin, not at all, he liked sex mind you and especially with another male, but that wasn't the point here.

One thing was to be nicely fucked all through and a whole other thing was to be raped by five brutal men not caring how you feel. Or even intentionally hurting you like the bastard squeezing his tail right now, he was sure the fucker had heard kitties like it, well yes, if it was done properly...right now all he felt was intense pain.

"Hey fuckers look at _this_!" came a low and entirely dangerous voice, Itachi felt so happy to hear it. the whole ordeal had taken maybe two minutes only but he already had bruises all over his naked chest his hair were messed his ears stinging his face wet from the tears and his body shaking, however he turned his head in the direction of the voice, so did the guards even though the grip on him didn't loosen and there still was a hand on his mouth.

In the door of his cell stood the owner of that voice, Hidan. Itachi's heart fluttered and his eyes widened when he saw, even in the dim light, what exactly Hidan was showing to the five brutes.

Five little rag dolls hung from Hidan's hand on loose dirty strings. And the satanic grin on man's face was promising hell.

Itachi drew the connection to the rag dolls and the burning lighter placed under them with Hidan's other hand and the guards immediately letting go of him and tucking their genitals back in their pants, Itachi curled up in a ball instantly one of his hands shooting up to soothe his hurting ear.

The guards however snarled at Hidan. "You could of tell us he's your bitch you insane fucker...TAKE THAT LIGHTER AWAY!" one of the men all but shouted in panic when the flame rose up nearly catching one of the dolls leg.

It clicked to Itachi that the woo doo shit must be real if the guards were so freaked out.

"The main thing is that he is not _your_ bitch...fucking leave, stupid bastards!" Hidan cooed with a feral grin stepping away from the door purple eyes following the guards taking off in a goose run.

When the men were gone and only then Itachi noticed Pein too was in the corridor and so was Deidara and the redhead Sasori and they all were looking at him, probably thinking how very weak he was. He didn't care he curled up further and pressed his face on his bent knees his tail laying limp on the bed with the usually silky and shiny well kept fur all fussed and messed he let out the tiniest of whimpers hoping no one heard him.

He realised he should thank Hidan for saving him though he didn't understand why the man acted so but the thing was...those men actually did hurt him, his chest hurt, he even had the impression his tail was broken or something and his throat was all dry and raw his eyes still stinging.

"Deidara go and check him!" he heard Pein's whisper and he heard multiple footsteps shuffle around in his cell, he cringed and pressed himself in a wall hissing lowly refusing to raise his tear stained face the sobs threatened to let loose, the proof was the little one that actually did get out.

"Shh un, I'm not gonna hurt you!" the dove said and sat on the bed beside him putting a fragile hand on his shoulder. "Let me just have a look if you're hurt, un!"

He let the blonde uncurl him from his cat-ball simply because it was so nice to hear such words in this place. As he uncurled he pulled his pants properly back up since they were yanked awfully low on his hips almost showing his black pubic hair, he hissed in pain because his hips were all red and purple where the guards had grabbed him without mercy.

"Lay down Itachi, un!" the blonde instructed guiding him with gentle hands, he obeyed but squeaked and went all frantic when the blonde pulled the same pants down on his hips.

"Hey relax, I'm not gonna molest you, un!" Deidara whispered and actually stroked his black hair on the side of his head avoiding his ear. He gave in the gentle persuasion wanting someone something in this place to trust to.

When he was laying there with his pants low his body quivering with his exposed and bruised chest hips and arms Sasori left seeming almost uninterested, Pein scowled deeply and looked at Hidan, Hidan however was not looking at him, the demonologist was standing there with the grey brows terribly furrowed the purple eyes glaring at the floor.

He flinched when Deidara jumped up and bounced on Hidan punching the man in the chest angrily. "Oh c'mon Hidan you saved him from a fucking rape and now you're refusing to fucking tend to him, what the fuck is wrong with you, unn?" the blonde shrieked and Itachi just stared confused, how could Hidan further help him? He already owned his dignity and whatnot to the alluring man.

Hidan pushed the dove away into Pein's awaiting arms."Piss off! Just because I didn't want him to blast my eardrums with his screaming doesn't mean shit!"

And then he flinched on the bed as if electricity had hit him, the dove dived out of Pein's grasp and flung for Hidan purely bitch-slapping the demonologist in the face.

Hidan gasped sharply.

Deidara cringed and crouched down on the floor while Pein stepped between the blonde and the zealot.

Itachi managed to sit up with his jaw hanging somewhere in his lap.

Itachi realised that there must be something between Pein and Hidan when the orange head remained floored and calm as Hidan grabbed Pein's neck, not throttling the man just looking intently into Pein's greyish blue eyes, then Hidan's hand moved and cupped Pein's nape strongly.

Itachi thought the look in Pein's eyes meant something like asking a favour for Hidan not to maim the blonde creature still crouching on the floor, the look in Hidan's eyes was odd, he couldn't read it.

"Fucking fine!" Hidan finally spat and let go of Pein marching to him with intent steps, Itachi cringed noticing with the corner of his eye how Pein gave a warning look to the dove as that one rose to feet again, but the next moment Pein had embraced the blonde protectively the whole incident seemingly forgotten.

"Stay fucking calm and don't make a sound!" Hidan ordered looking right in his black eyes while getting on knees at his bed.

"What are-"

"I said, don't make a sound kitty!"

He gulped swallowing his questions down, he owed the man that much.

His tail twitched and rose from the bed starting to swing in the air as the demonologist laid the strong hands on his shoulders.

As those hands slid down his chest and then to his hips slowly torturously he noticed a weak crimson light coming from them and when the pain was soothed and gone wherever the man touched him he realised he's being healed...

... too bad the touch was arousing him.

The purple eyes followed the hands as they slid to his hips and lingered there, his chest already was spotless like it was before the attack and soon his hips under those warm hands felt the same.

"Where else?" Hidan asked in a whisper and Itachi shuddered, he was going nuts because of that voice.

"M-my...tail!" he murmured blushing madly glancing at the man worriedly when the purple eyes moved for his swinging tail, Itachi shivered all over when the appendage was caught by a firm hand. The need to let out a pleased moan was devastating, he felt his eyes go glossy and his chest starting to heave, his tail was so sensitive and Hidan was stroking it so..._right_ he almost fainted. A hand gently squeezed his tail near to the base and stroked up to the very tip with the hand glowing crimson.

There was nothing he could do to stop the shivers rocking his body, he was a young cat he couldn't control himself when his animal parts were touched, his cheeks were burning and he chewed on his lower lip mercilessly, hoping madly that his saviour wouldn't notice how _flustered_ he was.

"Where else?" Hidan asked with the slightest catch in the voice releasing the fury appendage.

"Ears..." Itachi _purred_... he actually fucking purred, but if Hidan noticed he acted like he didn't and then there were warm hands covering his fluffy ears, he felt warmth course through them and he bloody well saw his tail swinging in the air excited while his groin twitched at the touches.

He closed his eyes relaxing and panicking at the same time, he never had felt so intense feeling after just few touches and the fact that Hidan didn't even want to do this and did this only because he got slapped (as if) didn't help. But he let it go letting the warm hands on his fluffy ears to carry on their mission.

He clamped his hand over his mouth and his eyes snapped open when he realised he was purring deep in his chest. Hidan was watching his face rather closely and smirking at him knowingly.

He appreciated the fact that Hidan chose not to comment on his purring with Pein and Deidara still watching though he was sure those two heard him anyway so he refused to look at the orange head and the blonde.

And then Hidan's hands were gone and he wanted to whine to get them back on his body, those touches felt like heaven.

He looked at his saviour wondering why Hidan was still kneeling by the bed and why Hidan was still smirking at him amusedly.

"That's one strong tail, kitty!"

Itachi gasped when he realised his betraying cat appendage had refused to let Hidan go by wrapping around the man's wrist tightly keeping the demonologist in place, he grabbed his tail like a maniac and squeaked in horror when the betraying body part refused to let go, his ears sagged and he looked at Hidan with fearful eyes.

Pein and Deidara were cackling like damn psychos and Hidan looked simply like a sex god watching him with the violet eyes.

He was ready to chew his fucking tail off, for sure! He yanked it hard hissing in pain at his own stupidity.

Hidan though chose a rather... shocking way to get himself free... white teeth _gently bit_ the very tip of his tail, the white part.

"Nyaa!" and that was purely an animalistic sound coming from his throat he was embarrassed and all his blood rushed for his cheeks as his tail uncurled and whooshed in the air.

Sitting up and making his 'I didn't just meow' face he pulled his pants up fiercely and grabbed his blanket throwing it around himself covering his naked chest with his damn erected nipples and only then he looked at the still smirking man.

"T-thanks..." he mumbled and then looked at Pein and the blonde too letting them know that that thanks was meant for all three of them.

The blonde smiled while Pein nodded faintly. Both of them were smirking too but he guessed it was more aimed at Hidan who stood up slowly and then just stood there and watched him, Itachi really wanted to know what Hidan was thinking, he couldn't figure out this man. Why help him if Hidan clearly didn't want to help in the first place?

"Will they come back...ever?" he whispered shuddering when he remembered the touches and then another set of touches, for those he shivered though.

"Not as long as Hidan's around." Pein said and when he raised and dared to look at the orange head he was surprised to found the man grinning widely at him and then Hidan.

"Fuck off Pein, I'm not involved!" Hidan bristled and tried to pass Pein but the piercing decorated man grabbed Hidan's wrist, Itachi's eyes followed each move.

"The kitty seems to be attracted to you dude, and Dei seems to like him too and so do I... why don't we take the kitty into our care?" Pein asked as if one certain 'kitty' wouldn't be present at all.

"And who fucking said that _I_ like him?"

Itachi's ears twitched and sagged and his lower lip jutted out... after hearing _that_ there's no way he would admit that he liked the silver haired male...a lot!

"Good thing that _I_ don't like you either, then!" he spat out hissing.

All three turned and stared at him. Deidara was giggling trying to muffle it, Pein was looking at him somewhat pitifully as if saying 'ah poor thing' and Hidan was silent for a while before throwing his muscled arms in the air.

"See? Problem fucking solved!" the possessor of a body of a god snorted and yanked the wrist out of Pein's hand huffing and puffing while going the few steps over the hallway and laying on the bed in the cell affront of Itachi's.

Pein sighed and stepped forward. "Fine... so Itachi... I'm offering to be your master, what do you say?"

...


	3. Chapter 3

Warnings: Yaoi, AU. OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Pairings: Hidan _ Itachi.

AN: those who reviewed, thank you very much! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I can just hope you won't be disappointed at how it will turn out. In truth I just want to get this story out so I can present the next one...

_Just his luck..._

Pein sighed and stepped forward. "Fine... so Itachi... I'm offering to be your master, what do you say?"

Itachi blinked. "And what my duty's would be if I agree?" he asked apparently loud enough for Hidan to hear, the silver haired male snorted loudly and then chuckled sounded half like choking to Itachi.

"Your duty would be to spread your legs for him whenever he so wishes!" Hidan nearly shouted sounding amused or pissed it was hard to tell. Pein closed his eyes looking like he's clearly wanting to go and smack Hidan on the head. Itachi had that craving too.

"Basically... uhh basically he's right of course I have physical attraction to you but it's not as he says 'whenever I wish'. I'm not a monster to take you when you're not willing...and Hidan's just being an ass, look at me and Deidara...and Sasori...I'm not forcing them into anything, its more like we're friends _including_ Hidan."

Itachi couldn't deny that Pein was an attractive male and so was the blonde dove sending him almost sultry looks behind Pein's back... there was just one thing nagging him, the platinum haired demonologist in the cell across from his laying on that bed as if this wouldn't concern him, Itachi guessed that Hidan really didn't want to be concerned, damn it.

Pein apparently caught where Itachi's gaze was lingering, he saw the orange haired man smirk somewhat cutely. Itachi couldn't shake the feeling that Pein and Deidara was up to something.

Itachi stood up slowly and threw the blanket on the bed uncaring that two hungry eyes were scanning his half naked form.

The stubborn kitty in Itachi's veins came alive craving safety like nothing else. he walked over Pein stopping only when his chest nearly brushed on Pein's grey vest covered one, the man before him stood his ground and looked into his black eyes calmly, Itachi took that as a sign of strength.

Getting on his tip toes he brushed his nose on Pein's cheek sniffling the scent it didn't repulse him it was actually making him want to bury his nose into the nice looking neck, but his cat senses weren't tingling like they did when Hidan was close to him. The orange haired man let him sniff and let him brush his probably cold nose on the soft neck next.

Itachi moved till his plump lips were directly against Pein's without touching. "Then why didn't _you_ save me from those guards?" he asked quietly brushing his soft lips against Pein's slightly parted ones, he heard the man swallow but Pein didn't show any sign of moving or interrupting with Itachi's examination.

"Because I knew Hidan would and only Hidan can get rid of them without pools of blood and a great mess..."

That made sense.

He wanted Pein's protection, he really did safety was everything for a cat, without it they were bound to have a mental breakdown. He was lost. He pulled back slightly looking down and chewed his lower lip what he honestly wanted was the damn demonologist to take care of him.

"I don't know..." he finally muttered hearing another snort from Hidan before the demonologists deep voice came from across the corridor clearly annoyed.

"You are one stupid cat Itachi! Can't you fucking see Pein's your best option and clearly you're not repulsed by him, if you refuse tomorrow your ass will be handed around starting with Orochimaru, you fucktard! Pein's a good master!" Hidan butted in standing lazily in the frame of his cell-door the violet eyes somewhat darker than usual.

Itachi stepped to the side so he could see the man clearly, his black eyes narrowed and his tail went crazy accidentally smacking the blonde's thigh.

"What do you care? It's not like you're interested in my ass, what it matters for you whose fucking me? Maybe I _want_ that Orochimaru guy!" his anger was visible he was sure, he only hoped the hurt wasn't.

Purple eyes squinted into slits and then Hidan was advancing...slowly...just as slowly as Itachi was stepping back till his back pressed on the wall, till Hidan was hovering over him like a predator looking down at him since the man was a bit taller than him. Itachi shivered not sure from the proximity or the cold his back was receiving from the stone wall behind his back.

He was rather sure he was about to die...or he was getting this all _completely_ the wrong way...one of those.

Really... _damn_ his tail for betraying him so! He blushed like a tomato when he realised that as soon as Hidan was in reach his tail had wrapped around the manly hips pulling the demonologist closer.

"I'm going to ask this only once, do you want me to be your master?"

Itachi shivered all through, his tail unwrapped from Hidan's hips and batted against the wall excited, his ears misbehaved too, twitching and sagging slightly in a form of submission. Before he could answer Hidan leaned closer till their lips _almost_ brushed letting Itachi get a sniff of the man's scent, which he liked a lot by the way, liked it so much that he let out a tiny cat-moan.

"If you say yes Itachi you will have to accept me in any form I see fit and you won't be allowed to leave me or choose someone else..." by now the man was brushing their lips together and Itachi's mind long since didn't fix what Hidan was saying, it was tuned on the soft feel of the lips caressing his. "If you decide to leave for someone else I'm going to _kill you_!" _that_ however he did fix in his mind and he could clearly hear Hidan was being serious. Hm, possessive aren't we?

"Don't expect me to be sweet and loving, because I'm not! Don't expect me to treat you like a god, because I won't! And don't expect me to not punish you if you misbehave because I sure will punish! Now... your answer!"

Itachi swallowed with difficulty he wasn't nervous because of the things Hidan had jus said he was nervous and breathless because of their tiny proximity.

"Yes, I want you as my master."

Hidan pulled back instantly grinning like a psychopath. "Great, now take a hold of your tail!"

Itachi thought that sure that was some kind of test and grabbed his tail not letting it wrap around any part of the man, he whimpered when the platinum haired god turned and went for the cell opposite his, but when he heard Hidan rummage through things he realised that he should stay put and just wait.

He stole glances at Pein and Deidara as they were still there. The blonde was smiling almost grinning holding on to Pein, Pein looked like a mother proud of her child, Itachi suspected that those feelings were towards Hidan not him.

When Hidan did come back he gave Itachi two pieces of cloth. A vest since the guards had ripped his and to Itachi's delight a warm looking hoodie, now he was really ready to do anything the man asked, seriously all day long he had been cold.

"Put them on, you're turning blue!" Hidan simply said and Itachi nodded letting a small tiny smile appear on his lips. The feeling of someone taking care of him was...priceless. Not only because he was in this place, also because no one had ever done that for him all through his life.

When he was dressed in the grey vest, that was a bit too big for him but he didn't mind, and the black hoodie he wrapped his arms around himself rubbing his arms and enjoying the warmness, before he knew any better he was looking into purple eyes and purring.

"Now, is there anything you want from me before you go to bed, you look like you need sleep!"

Itachi shook his head biting in his lower lip, he could ask for a lot of things right now but he really was almost unconscious how he needed sleep, this felt so weird almost as if over a minute he had become married or something, the feeling wasn't bad in the least.

"Good then go to bed and don't worry about anything, I'm not a heavy sleeper I'll hear trouble if there will be any."

He nodded again, if he could put his life on a silver platter and pass it around he would give it to this man. Bliss was the feeling when you don't have to worry about a thing. Bliss was to know that someone is there and will take care of everything.

Hidan turned around. "You two, the shows over..."

Deidara giggled and Pein gave the platinum haired a wide grin. "Never thought I'll experience you becoming someone's master, dude. Congrats and remember..._sharing is caring_!"

"Yea, yea we'll see about that, get lost."

Itachi's black eyes observed Pein and the blonde leave the cell and observed Hidan stepping by his bed, he wondered will Hidan want to...tighten their relationship right now, he really wanted to but he was tired. The day had been too long. But still he was sure he wouldn't say no.

He shivered when Hidan crouched down by the bed. "You stopped purring..." the man stated.

"The bed's cold... I purr only when—"

"When you're feeling safe and content, right?"

Itachi nodded, blushing once more when his tell tale tail sneaked out from under the blanket and brushed on Hidan's arm.

He remembered Hidan saying he shouldn't wait any sweetness but in his opinion providing him with the vest and hoodie already was sweet, he wouldn't push his luck he caught his own tail and pulled it under the blanket.

"Let's see..." Hidan murmured and he could only tremble when Hidan's hand sneaked under the blanket laying on his chest lightly, instantly he felt heat spreading through him, it made him drowsy and it made him wonder what wondrous powers demonologists possessed and it sure as hell made him close his eyes and purr like a happy kitten.

He didn't even notice how or when exactly he fell asleep he only knew that when he gave in sleep the hand was still on his chest.

He awoke once during the night because he thought he heard a banging sound his night vision let him see Hidan sleeping on the back across his cell and he could hear the man breathe steadily, when he didn't see anyone dangerous lurking around he settled back to sleep, he smirked and then chuckled hearing moans coming from the cell next to his, the moans were surely coming from a certain blonde dove and orange haired master.

He could only curse his sensitive ears when they picked up naughty whispers Pein apparently was whispering to Deidara. Itachi didn't feel grossed out or even embarrassed of the sounds they were all sleeping in one big room parted with thin walls and bars after all, privacy was a term only and besides, imagining those too would make him hot if he wouldn't be so sleepy.

There was a low whisper of "spread them for me baby!" and then a delighted scream-like moan from Deidara.

Grinning like an idiot Itachi put his blanket on his ears in case he really did get aroused from the erotic sounds of skin smacking on skin.

The next time he awoke it was morning already he could tell by the bright light coming from the corridors. He stretched turning on his back, really feline-like stretching out his fingers and wriggling his toes too, he felt warm and somehow...just good.

Still half asleep he licked his hand like a cat would lick his paw and brushed his ears not caring that the action might seem gross to people, no one was watching him anyway.

"Morning ritual, kitty?"

His eyes snapped open again and with his tongue still out of his mouth he turned to the side where a smirking Hidan was standing and watching him with amusement.

Itachi decided to kindly ignore the heat rushing to his cheeks and rubbed his eyes with his fists. "Kind of..."

"Cute...anyway, you should get up, shower time and then breakfast!"

He also decided to ignore the 'cute' comment, he really didn't understand Hidan. Then the man seemed attracted then not, then sweet then cocky...

He threw the blanket aside shivering from the sudden coldness and stood up taking the two steps to reach his miniature night table grabbing his hair brush blushing when he realised he must look funny right now with his hair all tangled.

He slid the brush through his black silky strands watching Hidan through the little mirror, that's how he saw the purple eyes slide all over him from behind and then they found his eyes in the mirror.

"Why are you looking at me...like that?" he mumbled turning around and slipping on his grey sneakers stroking his tail from the base to the top to tame the sleep messed fur and make it shiny again.

Purple eyes narrowed. "Don't do that in front of anyone else."

"Do what?"

"Stroke your damn tail or brush your ears with your hand or whatever you were doing, don't lick yourself before anyone else, damn it..."

Itachi blushed, god why did this man made him blush so much? He nodded nonetheless. Being a feline he never spent much time thinking how other races would look at his behaviour.

"Um Hidan?" he started and turned slightly to hide his red face.

"Yes?"

"Are the showers...you know, like... the typical prison showers, Bunch of people in the same room, w-with no privacy?"

"Yes..."

Oh at least the blush was gone, now he was simply pale as a corpse.

But the showering went smoother than he thought it would, no one dared to stare at him and really Hidan was being a gentleman or something of the sort and stayed with his back turned to Itachi covering him from others, Pein was doing the same with Deidara's body, shielding it from the others though it didn't seem the blonde cared much the blue eyes were shamelessly ogling Sasori who by the way was ogling the blonde back just as shamelessly.

however the fact that Hidan was being such a nice gentleman only made Itachi feel like the demonologist really was not attracted to his body whatsoever and it only made _him_ stare at Hidan's wide muscled back the perfect manly ass and the strong legs all wet with soap suds and water sliding over the pale expanses of skin, he nearly choked and frankly he couldn't wash himself properly he had to hold his tail with one hand terrified where it might want to sneak otherwise.

But it was okay he could soap himself with one hand too after all. When they were finished, well Itachi was finished before Hidan but there was no way he would go anywhere alone after last night so he pretended that he was double soaping himself, so when they were finished Hidan passed him a towel without looking at him... for Itachi it seemed weird because he sure as hell saw Pein and Deidara ogling his naked bits along with everyone else present.

Clean and redressed he and Hidan went back for their cells where Itachi was drying his tail while Hidan was twelve feet away in his own cell combing the silver hair back neatly till they stayed that way, god the man was hot.

Itachi was wondering why Hidan agreed to be his master when obviously the man didn't want his body.

Great, first he was worried about his ass being fucked now he was worried why his ass wouldn't get fucked... irony, eh?

"Ready?"

"Yes."

So they headed for he breakfast, it wasn't so bad Itachi decided, he was given a bowl of porridge, it looked like somebody's vomit and it tasted...well how should he put it, he had thrown up a few times in his life and the aftertaste was pretty close to what the porridge tasted like, not to mention that the taste wasn't sweet and his sweet tooth was aching badly.

Scowling and nearly gagging he got it down anyway washing the taste away with weak coffee that tasted like urine.

Then they went into the yard with loads of inmates chilling and warming their bones in the weak sunlight. He ventured for a bench and sat down when Hidan stayed behind chatting with Pein.

The blonde though followed him and sat next to him looking up at the sky looking rather happy.

"You did want to be Hidan's little kitty, right, un?"

"I guess..." he admitted remembering the blonde's delighted moan from last night he closed his eyes chasing it away. "Though he acts like he doesn't want to... uhh... doesn't... well to put it simply I don't think he sees me sexually attractive..." the blonde spluttered and giggled looking at him incredulously but seeing his sour expression the blondes lovely features turned serious.

"Well I think I know why you think that way un, but I'll tell you a secret, un... he's that way because he's scared shitless to get attached to someone, he's that kind of guy you know, thinks that if he opens up and shows his sweet side people will see him as weak, un... Pein knows this because he and Hidan are closer than you think, they were buddies outside too, they're like brothers, un. And Pein says Hidan had always been that way, last night Pein was lying to you when he said he knew Hidan would save you, he didn't know but he hoped Hidan would... and Pein only offered to be your master to make Hidan jealous, which worked by the way... me and Pein had it _all_ planned out, un! Sasori was the first one who said that Hidan would go mental on the spot if Pein offered to be your master and Sasori is always right."

Itachi just stared but the blonde wasn't finished the cute face leaned closer to his pale one. "By the way since Pein and Hidan are such good buddies they like _sharing_... Hidan has never been a master but Pein never denied my ass if Hidan wanted, are you jealous Itachi? Knowing your master has fucked me numerous times, un?" the blonde was vicious. And no, Itachi wasn't jealous he was...getting hot from the damn mental images and his tongue itched to ask naughty questions about Hidan.

He offered a lecherous smile for Deidara. "Well Deidara, if our masters so like to share...are you jealous that your master might want a piece of me?"

The blonde seemingly appreciated his comeback, a hot breath on his lips bounced as the blonde chuckled and leaned closer still, brushing the sweet plump lips on his. "No, as long as I can see my master screwing you good and hard and as long as I can join in and get a piece of your ass as well, un!"

"Hey _birdie_... my cat instincts been tingling around you from the very beginning you know!" was Itachi's answer. The blonde gasped on his lips and the blue orbs gazing in his widened for a moment.

"Mh Itachi I knew that once you settle in you would turn into a little naughty kitty and I was right, un!"

They pulled apart at the same time when Pein landed on the bench beside Deidara and Hidan sat next to Itachi.

"Ready for a show kitty?"

"Huh?"

Hidan scowled not looking at him the violet eyes somewhat darker as usual. "Well we ought to make this somewhat public so the bitches know who you fucking belong to..."

"Oh... what do I do?" he asked bluntly, Hidan didn't answer but a strong hand grabbed his wrist and guided him up and then guided him right unto Hidan's lap, straddling the man with his slender legs, he couldn't help but shiver and gasp and he could do nothing at all to make his tail stop swinging in the air in excitement like crazy when Hidan all but grabbed the nape of his neck and pulled him forward till their lips met.

Absentmindedly he wondered would Hidan kiss him for other reasons then just to make them public... but that thought left him as a hot wet tongue pressed between his lips praying his mouth open and stroking his tongue. Itachi's arms went around Hidan's neck his heart raced up and he leaned closer into the kiss at the same time as Hidan pulled him closer.

So what that dozens of eyes were on them... Itachi didn't care one bit about it and the thought of Deidara and Pein watching from close up only excited him further.

They parted and Itachi opened his eyes slowly panting for air gazing into purple orbs trying to figure out did Hidan even liked the kiss. He couldn't tell because Hidan remained oddly... serious and calm.

"That's enough, you don't want to give them ideas by going further." Hidan said and Itachi swallowing his excitement was about to get off of the comfy lap, now completely sure that Hidan simply did not want him, but two strong hands on his hips stopped him, the purple eyes were boring in his skull as if reading his thoughts.

The demonologist caught his swaying tail without looking at it, the purple eyes watched him closely as the hand moved down his tail slowly and...and just in the way that made Itachi shiver and gasp and blush and _imagine_.

"Hidan..." he breathed as if in a warning tone, didn't sound like much even to him.

"Yes, kitty?"

And _bam_ suddenly Hidan tuned into the teaser again. Smirking at him naughtily and putting the hand on his hip rubbing, it drove him mad not understanding how exactly the man felt for him.

Flustered he couldn't respond he could only bury his face in the crook of Hidan's neck breathing there and hoping the man won't think he's acting too sweet and wont slap him or punch him stupid instead of fucking him stupid. He was never resistant to teasing and when this man did it...

Pein's next words made him gasp on the soft neck. "Hidan since you're inexperienced with being someone's master I think your kitty is silently asking for you to please him!"

"I'm not!" he nearly shouted diving out of the neck and glaring at Pein with his cheeks blazing.

The orange head chuckled. "Sure you're not..."

Hissing was something he just did, being a feline and all, so when Hidan's hands pushed him off of the lap he did just that showing his canines, he damn well liked to be on Hidan's lap!

But he was pulled for the entrance to their sleeping barracks his hissing stopped and he fell silent following his master and wondering what will happen.

AN: yes indeed, do you wonder what will happen? ... I'm in the process of editing the next chapter I wonder should I...err make it less perverted... I seriously don't want to traumatize anyone.

Thank you for reading and thanks again to those who expressed their opinion about the story so far.

Mettlei.


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: Yaoi. *The author is all fidgety and full of doubt* And for those who are reading this story but haven't read any other of my stories, well...this is gonna be somewhat graphic...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Pairings: Hidan _ Itachi.

AN: again...thank you for reading so far and sorry for those who expected an evolving plot...there won't be anything of the sort...really, but there will be more yaoi... aaand for those who worry about me leaving this story unfinished, fear not! That won't happen. The story was written from 24th to 29th of January, so it's long since finished :)

AN: **and**! Thank you _echo2794_ for encouraging me and thank you for reading and reviewing my stories...and for persuading me to publish, this story wouldn't be published if not for you and you know it.

_Just his luck..._

Once they were on Hidan's bed in their previous positions with Hidan supporting the back against the wall while Itachi sat straddling Hidan's hips Itachi thought that this is it, here and now surely Hidan will claim what's his. But the sex god just looked at him with the muscled arms down at his sides not touching him in any other way than the hips under his butt.

He was so confused. "Hey if you... if you're not... uhh... I don't understand you Hidan!" he said sagging even his tail fell on the bed limply hitting and staying on Hidan's outstretched legs.

"Wondering why I haven't fucked you yet?"

"Why haven't you?" he trained his eyes somewhere on Hidan's chest but he could still see the smirk on the handsome face.

"It seemed reasonable to let you get used to me a bit..."

Oh... seriously did Hidan really had said that he won't be sweet with him? Did the demonologist himself saw the funny side?

Anyhow Itachi was a man (feline) with needs so he put his delicate hands on Hidan's broad chest sliding them up and down ignoring his tail shuffling the air and for now ignoring the steadily growing bulge in his sweat pants he leaned close to pale but sexy as hell lips. "I still think it would be proper for me to show my gratitude...I'll have plenty of time to get used to you..." he whispered lowly sneaking his tongue out and licking Hidan's bottom lip feathery.

"Seems like Pein was right, the kitty is simply horny, eh?"

Damn this man and his ways!

Yes he was horny, was that a crime? And god damn it there was clearly visible tent in Hidan's pants for god's sake who the man tried to fool anyway. It only took that much for his beautiful tail to wrap itself around Hidan's neck.

Itachi's eyes went wide and when he had grabbed his tail in his hands he cringed away from the squinted purple eyes, did Hidan realise he couldn't control his tail? This seemed like a good time to tell the man before he gets maimed or something for trying to choke his master.

"One misbehaving tail you got."

"I can't control it... and you are teasing me and I hate it!"

"Do you now?" Hidan cooed and took his wriggling tail biting the very tip like he had done it the previous night. "In that case your tail really likes me it's been grabbing me left and right..."

Oh god the man was a pure tease! Looking in his eyes with those bedroom purple orbs, smirking like the naughtiest of the sex gods. "Don't worry though, I return the affection, it is after all one beautiful tail."

As a feline he was very extremely pleased to hear it because you know Itachi liked his own tail too. Once more before he knew it he was purring.

Hidan chuckled. "Liked that didn't you? It's absolutely perfect how your feline feats give your true emotions away." The demonologists said with a smile playing with his tail between the strong fingers swirling a finger around the tip lightly.

Hidan was right of course there was no way for a cat to hide it, at least not one so young as him.

"And it's frustrating how I can't tell yours..." he responded transfixed on Hidan's mouth as a tongue sneaked out and wetted the lips.

The man kept failing his own words saying he won't act sweet with Itachi by smiling. Not grinning or smirking but smiling, Itachi was dazed, it looked nice.

Nicer was the kiss that followed, a hungry demanding one, not sweet in the least. Oh, maybe Hidan meant he wouldn't be sweet when it came to fucking? Well, by all means.

Hidan's hands were suddenly everywhere, on his chest on his thighs and his arms and his back and then they sneaked under his black hoodie and his vest feeling his smooth skin while a hot tongue kept ravishing his mouth. Suddenly there was almost too much and he groaned leaning forward scooting his hips closer to Hidan brushing their hard arousals together, he was happy to hear the demonologist growl, the deep sound coming from the chest allured him and he pressed his own chest flat against the broad one before him, loving the heat coming from the man, loving the hunger in Hidan's moves.

His hoodie was pulled off along with his vest in one move, he couldn't object even if he would intend to, he was too busy arching his back when a hot mouth closed on his rosy nipple sucking teasing and worrying It with teeth till he could feel electricity course through him with each nip of teeth and each stroke of the tongue on his sensitive hard nub. He whimpered entangling his fingers into silver bangs as Hidan treated the other nipple pretty much the same way just to move back for his neck and kiss It with open mouth.

"Nyaah!" okay, so the bite was sudden and he gave a full body jerk, his ears plastered to his skull and his tail went rigid as the teeth were still clamped on his neck, he was sure there will be a purple bruise if not blood. But he didn't object, didn't complain it aroused him further because that's what cats did you know, the males bit on and kept their mate in place while they...you know.

"Oh god..." he mumbled when the skin was finally released and soothed with gentle licks. His senses were high, already a mess in the man's skilful hands breathing heavily blushing madly and clutching unto Hidan digging his claws into the broad shoulders.

By now he was steadily grinding his frail hips onto the bigger ones below seeking pleasure and receiving it.

His tail finally proved useful as it sneaked behind the demonologist and pulled up the grey vest, Hidan took the hint and discarded the cloth completely revealing muscled perfect chest. But the tail didn't stop there it brushed Hidan's arms and sides and for a moment Itachi thought Hidan is ticklish or repulsed because the man stilled and kept his breath but then the breath was released and Hidan shivered growling lowly and spun them around.

On his back Itachi squirmed while Hidan was kissing him, he liked the position but his tail was being restricted somewhat and it made him...fidgety.

He bent his legs and adjusted growling when his tail couldn't move freely trapped somewhere under Hidan's strong muscled legs.

As if reading his discomfort Hidan pushed a hand under his hip and lifted his backside from the bed, the tail swished at one side where it could move freely again and started to brush against Hidan's side once more, Itachi moaned in their kiss, was this man for real?

He was already too drunk on excitement and intense need but when the pale god above him parted from the kiss, pushed up and then took the tip of his ear in the hot mouth sucking ever so gently Itachi went rigid and his eyes went wide, no one had ever done it and he didn't know the feeling would be so...throughout.

"Ah nyaa ah! Hidan... that's...ah!" he squeaked out but it only made Hidan chuckle and send vibrations through his ear, Itachi really felt like spurting in his pants then and there he squirmed and panted grabbing on Hidan's naked back, his legs lifted and locked the ankles around the man's hips. He lift up his hips and grinded against the man hard and rough mewling because it felt damn good and because...well Hidan was obviously not your average size when it came to manly parts.

Another rough kiss and his pants were being tugged down anticipating he lifted his ass off the bed and then kicked the fabric off of his legs grabbing on Hidan's pants and tugging those down with the help of his tail that pushed them to Hidan's ankles where the man kicked them off.

Parting from the kiss Hidan kneeled between his legs and _ogled_ him he in return ogled Hidan. Starting from the god-like chest and ending with the holy-shit-gonna-hurt-like-hell erection exposed and standing and dear lord dripping for him.

Looking at Hidan now he had no doubt left whatsoever, this man wanted him not because of the hard arousal poking in the air ready to be pleased but because of those purple eyes eating him up hungrily, every patch of Itachi's pale skin.

He sat up, mouth salivating, hands shaking, ears twitching there was an odd urge to...please the man. And not his usual egoistic thought of 'if I suck him he's gonna screw me real good' nah, that wasn't it in this case... not like he was willing to analyze it right now, he leaned forward getting on his hands and knees tempted to smirk when Hidan eyes sparkled when the man apparently realised what he's about to do. Come to think of it Hidan would most probably ask it of him anyway, this was just a way to show that he was willing.

He tasted the tip by swirling his tongue around it slowly humming in appreciation when as soon as he did there were hand on his head fisting his hair gently pushing him forward just slightly urging him on, he let the hand in his hair lead and took the hard cock into his mouth as deep as he could sucking and moving his mouth back and forth on the hard flesh.

It turned ten times hotter for both of them when Hidan started to play with his ears which made him purr deep in his chest as he swallowed and ate the man's pride with his tail swinging to the sides. The groans and low deep moans coming from Hidan was his ecstasy, the voice turned him on immensely making his own erection leak and soil the sheets somewhat.

"Fuck... kitty, you sure take it well..." Hidan growled pretty much like an animal and Itachi moaned of the praise starting to work harder to please his master, shameless he went on bobbing his head as fast as he dared and took the cock into his mouth as deep as he dared sucking hard and massaging the underside with his tongue.

Hidan had stopped playing with his ears now the man was just growling and fisting his hair tightly but not painfully, Itachi was sure Hidan is holding back if the desperate groans were anything to go by.

The hot organ in his mouth twitched and pulsed the big tip hitting the back of his throat each time he moved forward, he wasn't able to take it in all the way and burry his nose in the grey hair at the base, but god how he wanted it, to inhale the man's musky scent deeply with the cock down his throat.

He grabbed the manly hips hard pushing himself forward almost brutally his throat constricting around the flesh as he swallowed with difficulty.

"Fuck... oh Jashin... shit!" Hidan gasped out the abdominal muscles twitching.

Itachi smirked to himself, good thing he remembered Deidara mentioning that Jashin was Hidan's god otherwise he might think the man was imagining someone else doing this.

Deep-throating with his jaw hurting he looked up moaning because the purple eyes were looking down at him glazed over with pleasure the man's chest heaving with the panting.

The fist in his hair tightened keeping him in place, pushing him forward hard till his nose pressed on the man's pelvic bone, he groaned unable to breathe with his throat full to the limit and beyond. It maybe wasn't comfortable exactly but the idea he liked, his lips wrapped tightly around the base of the hard twitching cock he kept sucking keeping his big black eyes on the purple ones.

And then he swallowed and swallowed again when Hidan jerked forward and bucked the hips hard. Itachi shivered and felt his own cock twitch madly, he was shocked to the bone when his body decided that it was a good idea to climax right at the time when Hidan's hot seed spurted down his throat and kept coming in thick ribbons on his tongue as he was pulled back slightly, he gulped it all down through his loud moaning his own body twitching.

When he pulled away breathing hard he was...embarrassed, because surely the god before him saw his thighs and his softened erection covered in his fluids, the bed and the sheets were stained too, he blushed furiously, his ears sagged.

He didn't have the time to worry though Hidan's eyes widened and then a hot mouth was on his with a hot tongue pushed deep in his mouth. Hidan pulled back then smirking faintly. Both kneeling facing each other Itachi watched as Hidan brushed fingers over his erection making it twitch and start to harden all over, however the man lifted the fingers to his mouth pausing when Itachi's black eyes widened.

"Have to taste my kitty..." Hidan said and popped the digits in his mouth sucking on them while looking in Itachi's glazed and half lidded eyes. So... he was rock hard again.

"Mind to turn around and stick it up for me?"

Finally! No, he didn't mind, moaning he turned around doing as he was told getting on all fours before he put his chest on the sheets sticking his backside in the air.

"Fuck..." Hidan groaned out and Itachi was about to smirk satisfied instead he yelped as his ass cheeks were spanked playfully. And then not so playfully, good thing he didn't mind anything the man did, he just fisted the sheets and started to drool on them when hot hand grabbed his tail stroking all the way, he mewled pleased trying to urge Hidan on by wriggling his backside faintly. The growl behind his back indicated his success.

The next few events happened in a blur. When he felt hands spreading his ass cheeks he moaned and then he felt a hot tongue licking right between those cheeks wetly sliding over the puckered entrance he made a surprised cat sound in a form of 'nya' and his tail apparently decided to smack Hidan on the side of the head out of surprise.

He received a harsh spank and his tail was caught close at the base, pulled back and plastered to his back as the man plunged the hot tongue into him.

Heat rushing to his face he didn't know what to do with himself, how to keep his slutty sounds at bay. The vigorous tongue started to push in and out fucking him and all he could do was mewl and writhe with his cock twitching and dripping.

The sheet under his cheek was wet of his drool and his eyes were long since rolled in the back of his head and he was long since pushing his ass shamelessly backwards asking for more ignoring the lewdness of his body.

He squeezed his lower muscles sucking the tongue deeper in him and heard Hidan groan loudly wriggling the tongue inside of him. Lips closing around his entrance and sucking the rim mercifully, he was gone then, convulsing and crying out loudly and brokenly as he came again, this time with Hidan's name on his lips all but mewled out.

When his body stopped jerking the man pulled back giving a final lick to his twitching ass hole, he heard Hidan hum pleased as his tail was released.

He kept his ass in the air and purred deep in his chest feeling almost, almost too good. The orgasm had been intense, he had never gotten that kind of attention before.

"Kitty's pleased and purring..." Hidan cooed cockily leaning over his back and biting gently on his neck, he shivered, this man would be the death of him.

In his boneless state he couldn't stop the betraying purring, couldn't stop his tail wrapping around Hidan's hips pulling the man flat against his back and ass, with his eyes still closed he moaned loudly feeling the demonologists hard length settle between his ass cheeks, hot and pulsing there.

"You're spent, or ready for more?"

What?

"More!" he said almost too quickly, too anxiously. He blushed and Hidan chuckled almost too sweetly nibbling his ear.

"Fuck me, I want you to fuck me!" he carried on pushing his ass back and smirking inwardly when Hidan stopped the chuckling and groaned on his neck leaning forward and taking the tip of his ear between teeth closing the lips and sucking.

That got all of Itachi's attention until he jerked because two not very delicate fingers were pushed into him to their knuckles it seemed, he groaned, not hurting since the man had widened and wetted him thoroughly with his mouth. Hidan apparently knew it's not hurting because the third finger joined shortly spreading him open.

"Fuck kitty, you're so damn tight, been a while, eh?"

"Yes..." he moaned not even willing to call his previous intercourses 'sex' because he had never even remotely felt so good as he had felt for the last half an hour or so...

Once more, he was hard and ready... seriously, was this man for real?

"Hidan..." he groaned wriggling his ass impatiently.

Hidan's weight shifted as the man kneeled up behind him.

Then the finger-fucking begun Itachi was literally crazed, nearly screaming he pushed himself on his hands throwing his head back and then back staring at the sheets as the fingers in him moved almost brutally shaking his body, he could damn well feel his ass cheeks vibrating.

"Oh god..." he cried out arching his back sharply when the digits in him curled brushing his sweet spot his ass pushed back on its own accord and then he really did scream his cat-scream as Hidan apparently caught on and started to abuse the spot like a maniac.

It really didn't take long till Itachi's body was shaking, he was a mess, drooling, moaning, screaming, pleasured mess.

"Ahh...I'm gonna... oh... Hidan..." he never did voice his point, his orgasm hit him even harder than the previous, his tail curled like a snake and straightened as he collapsed back on the bed with his chest, almost sobbing with imaginary stars dancing behind his closed eyelids. He was sure he's about to die or at least slip into unconsciousness.

He wasn't allowed though, because all of a sudden Hidan was _inside of him_.

"Nyaah! Ahhh god..." he screamed in _delight._

Hands squeezed his ass cheeks, a loud growl behind him was heard and then Hidan was moving pulling out of him and pushing back sharply.

"Ah...Hidan, fuck..." he mumbled meeting Hidan's thrusts and they got only deeper and harder with Hidan holding on to his hips pulling and pushing his backside as the man pleased.

"Mhh fuck, Itachi... you're master is fucking _pleased_!" the husky voice murmured and Hidan sped up slamming into him smacking their wet skin together harshly. Itachi pushed himself up on his arms, his mouth open gasping and panting, using the advantage of his new position he pushed himself back hard when Hidan pounded into him and was rewarded by his prostate struck by a force that left him writhing and screaming in delight with his drool dripping on the sheets and his eyes dazed, unseeing.

He was pulled up on his knees with the frantic pace never ceasing as Hidan's chest pressed against his back, the man turned his head and kissed him sloppily licking his drool off of his cheek afterwards.

"Like that kitty, hm? Feels good?"

"Yes! Oh god yes...so good! Hidan." he mewled out with his hands reaching behind grabbing random parts of the god pounding into him to his very core.

And Hidan appeared was fast too. Because it took maybe one second for the man to pull out flip Itachi around and push his slender pale legs up to his chest bending him in half and then Hidan was back inside slamming him into oblivion.

Itachi couldn't tell he was screaming or mewling or meowing, he could only grab onto muscled arms and watch the man pounding him, watch the droplets of sweat slide down the perfect chest, watching Hidan's strong arms flexing, watching down between them where the thick cock kept relentlessly gliding into him with squishy sounds. The best sight however was Hidan's pleasured face the magenta eyes were dark looking right back at him.

He entangled his fingers into messed silver hair pulling Hidan down for a kiss, sloppy and all tongue but it was still good, he felt Hidan's movements get slower yet the hard cock moved somehow still deeper in him with each trust, or so it seemed for his dazed brain.

When his legs were released they wrapped around the man's hips along with his tail, Hidan's face was in his neck where the demonologist groaned and growled almost just as loudly as he was mewling with his eyes wide gazing at the ceiling and not seeing it. Hot hand wrapped around his dripping wet erection pumping with clear determination.

It was rather beautiful in Itachi's opinion that they climaxed at the same time.

Convulsing they were grabbing and squeezing whatever body parts their frantic hands could find.

His orgasm emptied him and Hidan's filled him so fully he could feel it splatter on his thighs when Hidan pulled out of him with a wet sound.

Gulping air he was still watching the ceiling with glassy eyes, he wondered did the man intend to force him into a heart attack he was sure one more drop of pleasure would have done it. If he would have the strength he would chuckle about it.

"I'm spent..." Hidan groaned rolling to the side, laying on the back.

Itachi managed to turn on his side and put his sweaty head on equally sweaty chest, let out a single long purr of contentment as his ear was fondled between tired fingers and then he really did pass out.

AN: . it might seem like the end of the story but its not...its _almost_ the end.

Its still important for me to know what you think...

Mettlei.


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: Yaoi. Slight angst (nothing too bad trust me, I don't write angst.). AU. OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Pairings: Hidan_ Itachi and few more involving Pein, Deidara and Sasori...and Orochimaru...I guess.

_Just his luck..._

He was warm dry and pleasantly sore, that feeling made him smile without opening his eyes and nuzzle into the pillow hearing himself purr lightly. When the memories of why he was pleasantly sore returned he opened his eyes, blinking furiously to get the sleep out and adjust to the daylight, oh so it was a day still.

The now official sex-god was sitting on the edge of the bed dressed with the platinum hair neatly combed as usual and grinning, watching him. He blushed sitting up and realising he had a vest on and his pants where back on too and he was apparently cleaned up by Hidan while he was still sleeping, his blush increased in force when he imagined Hidan trying to get his tail in the pant hole.

"I don't even remember falling asleep..." he murmured hesitant to get out of the bed, the blanket was so warm and he felt so...lazy.

"I hope you remember everything else..." Hidan asked and Itachi absentmindedly wondered is there a limit for ones blushing... there should be.

His black eyes slid over the man and he shivered. Give Itachi time and he would fall in love.

Nodding he avoided the man's eyes licking his hand instead to smooth down the fur on his ears and tail blushing further remembering Hidan's touches to his animalistic parts.

"You were out the whole day by the way... and about the clothes, yeah it's not wise to sleep naked around here..."

He nodded again, iunderstanding.

"What where you up to?" he asked giving the final good rub to his tail then let it fall on the bed unmoving as he himself snuggled into the warm blanket that smelled like his sex god... yes, _his_.

"Well after I got us clean and dressed I pretty much passed out too you know, so yeah..."

Itachi smiled hiding it behind the blanket.

"We missed diner and supper... I hope you like chocolate, supposed to give you energy..." Hidan mumbled and Itachi instantly sat up with wide eyes mouth already salivating, Hidan seeing that chuckled and passed him the said chocolate.

Itachi all but tore the shiny paper away breaking the sugary sweet in pieces popping one in his mouth and put the rest on the bed between them, he moaned closing his eyes as the heavenly sweetness melted in his mouth. "I have a terrible sweet tooth, you just made me happy." He mumbled completely enjoying the moment.

When he opened his eyes again to pop another piece in his mouth he stilled, Hidan was looking at him somewhat oddly, serious and all.

"Something's wrong? What did I do?" he asked with his ears twitching in honest curiosity.

"Mind if I have a taste too?"

Itachi nudged the chocolate closer to the man and watched Hidan pick up a piece and then Hidan was moving on the bed looming over him guiding the sweet before his lips, blushing he opened his mouth and the chocolate was then put on his tongue starting to melt, Hidan's tongue was in his mouth. This was not only literally sweet but theoretically too, Itachi moaned pulling the man closer by the shoulders. The chocolate suddenly tasted better somehow.

It tasted even better when Hidan was between his bent legs feeling up his chest and still kissing him stupid.

He wondered were all the masters this nice to their so called bitches even though he really hated that word. But anyway, he really doubted that they were.

His luck it seemed did not despise him after all...

Or did it?

_...AN: this was where the last chapter was supposed to end. I fail at life, really._

It had been exactly one week since he was in here, a week of getting to know his surrounding and the people surrounding him.

He came to realise that Pein, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori and now him made something like a gang, always sticking together and standing up for each other, which didn't mean they were against everyone else, there were friendly gangs which were in good relationship with Pein or simply who were afraid of Hidan. And then there were gangs who were hating Pein, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori or him.

And then there were masters who wanted to steal Deidara away from Pein, or tried to lure Sasori away, Sasori as Itachi realised was content in Pein's protection and Deidara was more than happy, he was sure the blonde dove absolutely adored Sasori, not as much as Pein but still.

And then there were those who tried to get to Itachi, either it was in a sly way trying to convince him that Hidan is a bad master either it was done in a brutal way of literally dragging him away, in those cases though Hidan rose hell.

And truth be told Itachi was... content if not happy. Hidan was always there for him, he didn't feel alone anymore after a lifetime of loneliness.

It was worth..._a lot._

He knew he was in a very dangerous place, he knew it. Yet a week in Hidan presence managed to lull him. That's why he was right now alone lazily dragging his body down a hallway in their sleeping barracks on his way to join Hidan Pein Sasori and Deidara in the yard. He had told Hidan he'll be there shortly and the silver haired zealot grudgingly but agreed to leave and let him catch on.

He managed to let out a single sharp yelp as his mouth was covered with a cold hand and he was pulled sideways into a cell. Kicking and screaming muffled he was pushed down on a bed face first, he managed to catch a glimpse of long black hair but he couldn't place his attacker just by that.

He was panicking when some clothe was pushed into his mouth and secured by more clothe tied around his head too roughly making him yelp painfully, already he felt tears forcing themselves out of his eyes as his hands were being tied on his back even though his tail was trying to hurt whoever was behind him forcing him down on the bed by a hand on the nape of his neck.

"Be a good little kitty-slut!"

Itachi shuddered, he remembered that voice, that hissing tone, the malice in it... the snake, Orochimaru.

He started to trash around frantically that's when he heard that they weren't alone, his struggling didn't help him much it only left him exhausted when the man behind him pulled his hips up forcing him stay like that with his ass in the air and his face still pushed into the pillow, he growled hissed and sobbed but there was nothing he could do to stop the cold hand pulling his pants off of his backside yanking on his tail to get it out of the 'tail hole'.

His attacker paused at that moment and Itachi heard a sharp yell of 'Pein' he recognized Deidara's voice and hope sparked in his chest.

It was for a short moment though because it didn't take long till he was faced with two blue eyes of his favourite dove. He managed to lift his head slightly to take in the situation as Deidara's blue orbs filled with hot tears.

Deidara too was forced down on the bed in the same position he was only the blondes attacker was a guy with glasses and grey hair.

Desperate he locked eyes with Deidara just when the other man decided to force another random piece of clothe in the sensual mouth muffling Deidara just like him.

The blonde similar to him never stopped struggling and screaming even if it was muffled, it didn't matter, someone might still hear.

Itachi yelped into the piece of clothe in his mouth as he was being spanked harshly while the man behind him chuckled and bit on his ass cheek.

"My, my what a hot ass the kitty has..."

He ignored the words he was more sympathetic to the blonde right now, he tried to block out Deidara's cries as the grey haired male tore Deidara's grey pants off to the bent knees and without a pause pushed two fingers into the dove, dry. The blue eyes closed in pain as the man started to thrust them roughly and with no care in the delicate blonde while Itachi was trying to ignore his own ass being kneaded and pinched.

He trashed harder when the fucker keeping down the blonde inserted the third finger and Itachi saw blood. He didn't have the chance to think about it any further as his hair was fisted and he was pulled up on his knees on the bed and he too abruptly was pierced with two cold digits going into him deeply and painfully, he sagged with his head pulled back harshly with Orochimaru hissing in his ear.

"Mh kitty is so hot inside, and so damn tight, don't worry after me you'll be loose for a lifetime..." the man chuckled darkly and Itachi shuddered helplessly hearing a zipper pulled down behind him.

"I'm going to fuck you raw, and then we both going to fuck you at the same time till you can't even scream anymore, kitty. Sounds good?"

He growled deep in his chest as the man forced another two digits into him making him sob as the snake tried to force the hand into him past the last knuckles, his black eyes went wide as he screamed clenching his lower muscles to prevent that from happening.

And then the hand retreated harshly, too harshly making him feel its tearing him apart, he was released and he fell on his face unto the bed hearing shouts and screams, he lifted his head just to see Deidara beside him curling into a sobbing ball with the lower lip bleeding, he didn't see how that happened though.

The fact that he was saved he realised when he heard Pein's voice shouting, Hidan's voice literally yelling and Sasori growling. He didn't act all composed when he sobbed, and shuffled for the blonde pressing his cheek on the doves chest Deidara pulled the clothe out of his mouth with shaking fingers, only then he turned to look at the cell he was currently in, with his cheek pressed on golden chest of Deidara, he was glad the blonde returned his seeking of comfort by wrapping arms around his shoulders as Itachi pulled his legs up to his chest to cover his naked and as he noticed bleeding backside.

In the dark cell was Pein punching the grey haired male who just a moment ago was abusing the blonde, and Hidan... Hidan had pressed the snake man on the wall, he could see Orochimaru's yellow eyes go wild as Hidan was hissing words that Itachi couldn't... understand... he could hear them perfectly but he couldn't understand them. It was a different language.

His hair was stroked repeatedly by Deidara till Pein had made minced meat out of the grey haired man and till the snake man collapsed on the floor unconscious. Meanwhile Sasori came seemingly back from their cells holding two blankets. The short redhead came to him and the blonde first wrapping the shaking blonde into the blanket and then wrapping another around his own shaking shoulders, Itachi mumbled a thanks but refused to look into anyone's eyes, especially his masters. He felt dirty. And just for that reason he scooted away from the blonde angel and buried his face in the blanket around him falling on his side, not caring that his friends might think of him as weak since he was sobbing.

Will Hidan refuse him now... will Hidan be mad...?

Deidara beside him squeaked painfully and the weight shifted in the bed, he himself nearly screamed when strong but gentle hands tried to lift him up bridal style, when he made his painful sound the hands left him though and he heard Hidan shushing him. his hands were untied gently and he winced trying to move them, it was painful, daring to open his eyes he managed to sit up regretting it at the very instant falling back on his side, the hot streams of tears only increased when he saw Hidan hovering over him and the bed looking at him with pure rage in the violet eyes. He noticed Hidan shaking.

"I'm sorry..." he mumbled out ignoring the pain in his joints as he lifted his hand to pull the blanket over his chest.

"Itachi, it's me who is sorry, damn it..." Hidan growled and Itachi realised that the rage wasn't aimed at him.

"Let's get them to your cell Pein..." Sasori said calmly and Itachi yelped again when Hidan tried to lift him again, his backside felt...well, torn and he could feel hot liquid leaking down his tights.

"Oh Jashin... fuck!" Hidan growled moving him gently on his side pulling the blanket to the side even though Itachi tried his best to cover himself from Hidan and the others, especially the others, ashamed and embarrassed he saw Pein holding the blonde and rocking the delicate body as a mother would comfort her hurt child, Pein's and Deidara's eyes though looked at him and they winced Sasori sighed but didn't express any emotion, Itachi looked down his own body not surprised at all when he saw crimson blood. "Did he rape you? Fuck, I thought we were on time! Itachi...did he?" Hidan sounded on the verge.

He shook his head sobbing when he felt Hidan's hand between his legs as the blanket was pulled over him again to cover what Hidan was doing from the others, Itachi closed his eyes feeling hot blush cover his face as the hand between his legs warmed up instantly, Hidan was healing him.

"He didn't..." he gasped out when he was healed. "Hidan ...Deidara too..." he motioned for the still crying blonde.

Pein didn't say a single word as the demonologist reached his hand for the dove, Pein just shuffled towards the zealots hand, Itachi watched his master as the strong hand pushed under blanket between the blonde's legs, Deidara simply clutched unto Pein's vest and sighed when Hidan pulled back his still faintly glowing hand whipping the blood off of it on the blanket dismissively.

"Now back to our cells before I kill these scum!" Hidan motioned for the unconscious men on the floor. "And I want to hear what happened..."

Itachi was still crying when Hidan was washing his body with a wet clothe, Hidan however in Itachi's opinion was simply...too nice to him.

He could hear Pein mumbling sweet words to the blonde in the next cell and he was glad Pein was nice to Deidara too, but Itachi still felt like he had betrayed his master.

"I'm sorry..." he repeated, Hidan looked up him and dried his body, then helped him into the grey sweat pants and his black hoodie neglecting the vest and only then Hidan sat on the bed and pulled him forward till he was comfortable on his masters lap.

"Itachi..." Hidan said calmly embracing him with the muscled arms and keeping him close. "I don't know why you're apologizing but stop it... it's my fault, I failed you, but... if you forgive me I promise it won't happen again!"

He was so relieved and so... just so...

"You don't think I'm...dirty...?" he asked and the arms around him tightened.

"No I don't... whatever happened I don't think you're dirty and tell me what happened why where you bleeding if he didn't... you know..."

Itachi shuddered placing an almost innocent childish kiss on Hidan's cheek. "He did that on purpose, with his... fingers...hand... he wanted...tried to...force his hand..."

"Okay kitty, forget it... let's just... forget it. I swear to Jashin I won't let anything like that happen again!" Hidan said kissing him on the lips and then Hidan threw his head back sighing. "Pein?" the demonologist shouted a bit too loud since Pein was just beyond a paper-like wall and few bars.

"Yeah?"

"I think we all need a fucking drink, what you say?"

"Yeah, come over at my 'extravagant residence' take your limo and chauffeur because you'll be too drunk to drive back home!" Pein called back with light chuckles from Deidara reaching their ears, Itachi too chuckled but pushed Hidan back down when the zealot tried to get up with him still on the man's lap.

"Wait..." he mumbled looking somewhere at his masters chin then took his courage pressing his lips on Hidan's, his tail stroked the man's neck as he deepened the kiss till they pulled back breathless, Itachi gave his master a smile. "Okay, let's start the journey for Pein's residence now..."

After approximately eight steps they were at Pein's cell where Sasori was in the process of shuffling on the floor with the delicate ass in the air, the redhead was huffing and puffing too. "I can't fucking find the loose rock to your 'mini bar' Pein!"

Itachi chuckled as he and Hidan sat down on the bed and Pein left the blonde to get on the knees and help Sasori to find the hiding place for alcohol.

After Itachi had swallowed more booze than he ever remembered consuming and Deidara had nearly drowned himself in it his mood got better and he appreciated the fact that Hidan got to him when he did. He had to learn and see the good side in things.

Hidan and Pein though he noticed remained somewhat sober, they did drink but nowhere near as much as he and the dove and their masters just kept giving them more till he realised that Hidan is standing against the wall chatting with Pein while he was cuddled up with Deidara on the small bed and laughing about something, he really didn't know about what, he only knew that Deidara was giggling too and Sasori was cackling somewhere from the floor.

"So if you're a cat Itachi, unn... does that mean that you're like... you know going into _heat_ time to time?" the blonde asked or more like slurred while rubbing behind his ear, before he could stop himself he pushed himself even closer to that hand and blushed crimson about the question noticing Pein and Hidan watch the scene with hungry eyes. Hidan seemed ever so interested in his answer. But Deidara blabbed on rubbing his ear harder making him tingly all over.

"And if you do then how does that feel, do you like really, really need to be fucked by your man or you don't really care as long as you get fucked?"

While Itachi blushed harder and Pein and Hidan chuckled like two psychos Sasori's head appeared and the short redhead supported himself on the bed with his ass stuck at the two masters by the wall.

"And if you Itachi wonder why the dove _must know_... the answer is simple!" the redhead paused to hiccup. "The dove is constantly..." another pause for a hiccup, Itachi chuckled. "...constantly in _heat_..." with that said the redhead laid back on the floor turning and throwing the legs on the bed giggling and hiccupping away.

The blonde tried to get up seemingly to punch the petite redhead on the head but succeeded only to fall on the floor with head first landing on Sasori's chest.

Itachi smirked gulping another large dose of the sweet alcohol. "I prefer to be called a feline not a cat..." he murmured wondering why the room was spinning and why the hell Hidan wasn't beside him but still by that stupid wall. "And yes, we do go into heat..."

It was almost funny how the blonde rose from the floor along with Sasori both looking at him with sheer _hunger_. It was almost funny how Pein seemingly unconsciously stepped away from the wall towards him and how Hidan looked at everyone then narrowed the purple eyes but said nothing.

Itachi mumbled on looking at his bottle instead of the inmates in the cell. "And when that happens it's all about the scent the males give off... if the scent is to my taste I'm drawn to it and usually it ends with... you know what..."

Deidara was crawling back on the bed nodding as if in an approving, Itachi didn't know of what. Pein was now sitting on the bed facing him and just...staring, while Sasori remained on the floor drinking but peaking at him nonetheless. And his master was watching the whole scene interested but also amused.

"Scent?" Sasori asked dumbly.

Itachi nodded. "Well yeah, I have high sense of scent and sensitive hearing. Let's say you're just had a shower and smell like soap to everyone but my nose would still pick up your natural scent..." he explained gulping his drink and getting some on his black hoodie, he wanted to pull it off when he remembered he didn't have the vest underneath. "But it's not just while I'm in heat... I pick up the scents constantly, been like that for all my life." Everyone was listening so intently and he was so drunk so he just kept blabbing. "The guy or the women can be the most beautiful person in the world but if I don't like their scent I'll be repulsed..." he turned to Deidara then and poked his index finger in the blonde's chest. "That's why I told you that it doesn't work that way with felines when you were briefing me on the first day..."

The blonde made an 'o' of the sensual lips. "Hey Itachi does that mean, is that like a nature call or something, un?" Deidara asked rather confused.

"Something of the sort..." Itachi slurred back wondering why everyone was still ogling him.

"Hey, hey Itachi..." the blonde crawled over him on all fours. "What about my scent, un?"

Itachi chuckled catching a stray bang of blonde hair rubbing the silky hair between his fingers. "Yummy... "he simply stated twitching his nose in what he hoped was a cute manner and not a slutty one. The blonde above him giggled but Pein looked somewhat anxious and pulled the blonde to the side then looked at Itachi seriously.

"So that's why you were sniffing me when I offered to be your master! Did I smell that bad?"

Itachi sat up and rubbed his ear licking his hand before he smoothed the bristled fur on them. "Nope, your scent is that of a truly strong and powerful male..." Itachi then looked at Hidan and pointed a finger at his master. "...but his scent got me all tingling since I got the first sniff at the yard on the first day."

The grin that spread on Hidan's face, Itachi was sure, should be in the world's record book or something. Itachi grinned back and his cheeks blushed faintly when Hidan came to him and kissed him fiercely in front of everyone.

"Oh man..." the blonde breathed nudging Pein's arm. "Imagine, they'll be screwing like crazed animals when Itachi goes in heat."

Pein barked out a laughter. "They have been screwing like that for the past weak disturbing everyone's sleep on this wing, giving people damn ideas."

Hidan chuckling parted from his lips and settled beside him wrapping an arm around his shoulders taking the bottle from him and sipping some before giving it back.

"I think it's almost funny how you all are trying to get into _my_ kitty's pants here."

"Hey you bastard, sharing is caring!" Pein poked a finger into Hidan's broad chest and Itachi looked down blushing furiously, he supposed he doesn't have a say in this.

"I don't remember being all selfish and egoistic when you wanted to screw _my_ dove and were doing it for unforgivable periods of time, seriously man where do you get the energy!" Pein finished with a scowl Deidara however were looking somewhere at the wall with a dreamy look on the pretty face, oh Itachi knew why was that dreamy look there, his master really did have a lot of energy.

Hidan chuckled and rubbed behind Itachi's ear, he thought the action was unconscious."Yeah well how do you suppose a healthy guy such as myself can go without a good fuck once in a while? And your dove is simply beautiful!" Hidan said and Itachi caught Hidan winking at Deidara, the blonde blushed but smirked at the zealot.

Pein rolled eyes and put his hand on Hidan's shoulder squeezing a bit. "And I'm telling you your kitty is simply beautiful and gorgeous and-"

"And you want to fuck him..." Hidan finished for Pein grinning.

Itachi helped himself to another drink. _If...if_ he would have a say in this, he would get into Pein's lap right about now and have Hidan _watch_ them screw like two bunnies, he chuckled for his own thoughts getting everyone's attention, except Sasori's the redhead was once more with the delicate backside in the air moving the stones to get to Pein's alcohol stash.

"What's so funny kitten?" Hidan asked nuzzling into Itachi's soft neck with the nose tickling him.

"I was simply wondering would you get off of watching me being a naughty kitten with your friend here..." he motioned for Pein giving the orange head his best 'come hither' look.

Hidan looked amused and shocked by his words, Pein however let out a deep growl, causing stirring in Itachi's lower regions.

Sasori chose that moment to dive up from the floor jumping for Hidan and literally dragging the zealot out of the bed. "I'm sure he won't be the only one getting off of it." the redhead stated jumping onto Hidan's lap when the zealot settled on the floor. Itachi saw his masters eyes widen slightly and the lips part also slightly when the petite redhead wriggled the little ass on Hidan's lap.

Deidara looked around looking confused for the tiniest of moments and then joined Hidan and Sasori on the floor, Itachi thought this means he and Pein has the permission for a fuck, prison rules apparently were simple.

It was then that he started to feel nervous with his ears twitching along with his tail and his groin, but he didn't have to do anything because the next moment Pein bounced on him instantly pushing him on his back and claiming his lips in a fierce kiss sucking his breath right out of him.

He could only gasp for air as Pein freed him of his hoodie in a heartbeat leaving him half naked and grabbing on orange hair as the body above him spread his slender legs settling between them latching onto one of his rosy nipples sucking hard, making him arch off the bed and let out a breathy moan for more.

Well Pein surely went straight to the point, but however it was Itachi couldn't deny that Pein was another perfect male, all strong and...dominant, the lightly toned skin reflecting the delicious looking mild gold as the muscles rippled under it with each move Pein made.

He could feel Pein harden against his own growing need between his legs, his chest was left hot with his nipples erect and sensitive from the rough sucking as Pein moved up giving him another kiss before the man went higher still and grasped his ear between teeth.

"Nyaa-ah!" he mewled when pressure with the teeth was applied and then lessened, Itachi could feel the piercings scrap over his soft skin every so often and it just made him hotter, Pein answered his cat sound with a groan and put a hand on his clothed erection giving it a good rub and a squeeze. His hips bucked up into the warm hand and his breathing hitched audibly when Pein sneaked the same hand under him grasping his ass cheek and kneading it before rubbing between his ass cheeks through the fabric of his sweat pants, he shivered fully hard by now he pulled Pein's vest off and tried to push the pants off of the man too.

Pein shifted and Itachi watched the arousing sight of the orange head pulling the pants off and then ridding him of the sweat pants next, he blushed still somewhat shy of being exposed fully before four pairs of eyes. he heard Hidan growl and he was sure he heard Deidara and Sasori hum but he didn't have the time to look at their direction because Pein was cupping his balls, he let out a mewl of pleasure and arched letting Pein sneak his fingers on the puckered hole between his legs, his black eyes however popped open when a single finger pushed at his entrance slightly parting him the tiniest bit.

"Damn you're going to be tight..."

Itachi pushed himself on his elbows looking at Pein's manly pride standing all tall and thick. Yes, Pein was big too, almost as big as his master so yes, Pein was right it would be a tight squeeze.

"Pein." Hidan called and they both looked at their side, Hidan threw a little tube at Pein who caught it with ease, grinning at the silver haired man before turning back to him.

Itachi though was transfixed for a moment, the sight was too... too arousing. Hidan was sitting with his back against the wall with the muscled legs stretched out and one certain blonde were shamelessly sucking his master off while one certain petite redhead had three fingers knuckle deep into the blondes cherry blossom coloured entrance, Itachi growled because of the sight and because of two slick fingers being pushed into him. The fingers wriggling into him got his attention back on Pein.

When Pein caught the tip of his swaying tail Itachi was sure Hidan had been naughty and told Pein to do it, he was damn sure of it. Pein stroking his black tail added the third finger and stretched him out while he was shivering and arching off the bed loving his tail played with.

Pein breathing hard and looking between his legs pushed the digits deeper into him hitting his sweet spot, that instantly got him crying out and pushing his ass back hard mewling, his hands trying to grab on anything ending up fisting the sheets.

"There...ahh...!" he nearly screamed hearing Hidan moan too, because of him or because of the blondes mouth he didn't know but he heard Deidara mewl, that's when he turned his head numbly and saw that his master was not being pleasured anymore, still hard and aroused Hidan was simply watching him with lusty eyes while Sasori was rather brutally pounding into the blonde, Deidara moaning and writhing on all fours looked on the cloud eleven or higher, he didn't know and had no time to wonder because dear god those fingers were abusing his prostate.

Turning back to Pein he grabbed on orange hair and managed to turn Pein on the back. He was being courageous and he knew it but was willing to face the consequences, however it seemed Pein didn't mind at all, strong hands gripped his pale slightly curved hips. "Fuck Itachi, that's right! I want you to ride me!"

Itachi moaned in agreement reaching between his legs and grabbing Pein's leaking erection, he gave a slutty grin to the man below him.

"You're not wet enough!" with that said he moved down hearing Hidan let out a deep moan and Pein fisted his hair gasping.

"Oh fuck, what a naughty kitten." Pein said but of course Itachi could tell that naughty meant _good_ right now as he gave a long lick to Pein's cock from the base to the very tip dipping his tongue in the slit.

He engulfed the hard flesh sucking and playing with Pein's sacks earning himself growls and deep moans, pulling back he looked at the thick organ before his eyes and let his drool drip on it, half for show for the perverted men and half for himself to get the large shaft as wet as he could.

"Fuck..." Pein breathed out when he dipped his tongue in the slit again thrusting gently. "Fuck, get over here!" he was pulled upwards and his ass was grabbed and squeezed, his ass cheeks parted and the throbbing hot cock-head pressed on his puckered hole. Itachi moaned slowly sitting down on it, piercing himself till he was fully sitting on Pein's hips with all of Pein buried deep inside of him, he gasped for air looking down at Pein's pleasured face. Pein's strong jaw was gritted and the greyish blue eyes were in slits looking up at him appreciatively.

The hands on his hips squeezed but Pein didn't move just held on to him tightly, he slowly moved his hips into circles moaning when he felt the thick cock in him rub against his inner walls hotly, the man under him gasped and for a moment squeezed the eyes shut just to open them again and watch him lustfully, Pein's mouth parted letting out short gasps.

Putting his hands on the wide muscled chest under him he started to move, starting it slowly and speeding up with each thrust transfixed on the pleasure he could see on Pein's face. it wasn't long at all till he was bouncing on Pein's lap with his head thrown back and his hips wriggling madly when the large organ in him rubbed deliciously against his sweet spot.

"Mhh that's it Itachi, ride me, ride me hard I can take it! as hard as you fucking can..." Pein encouraged snapping the hips up to meet him midway down, he mewled arching and feeling the bliss close already, however he did just what Pein wanted he started to roughly bring himself down on the man till he and surely everyone else heard their skin slapping together harshly.

Such a lewd sound yet it aroused him just as much as the actual feel of their sweaty skin sliding and smacking together.

"Harder!" he demanded or begged, didn't matter because he got it right away, Pein lifted him up and brought him down hard with the hands on his hips surely bruising, with the new added force to the ride Itachi was gone, he was mewling and mumbling to himself feeling his drool slide down his chin, not caring in the least.

Deidara's and Sasori's moans in the background just spurred him on.

Crazed he grabbed his own tail with one hand taking the tip in his mouth sucking on it while he screamed muffled as he climaxed on Pein's chest, he kept his eyes open though and locked with Pein's, Pein let out sharp deep moan and pulled him down hard and kept him there while Itachi wriggled his ass in circles feeling the hot liquid fill him.

Their moves died down and he sighed shakily letting his tail drop he presumed it looked funny with the tip wet but hell if he cared, he was pleased with his ride. Pein sat up as he sagged against the man's chest breathing heavily just like Pein. Their mixed scent was delicious to him.

Selfish as he was he turned his head to the side gulping audibly at the scene of Sasori literally face-fucking the blonde dove, the said dove though looked content and judging by the white mess on the slender tights the blonde already had cum, however his master still looked painfully hard with the naked erection gripped tightly in Hidan's hand and the purple eyes watching him intently, when their eyes met Hidan grinned.

"Had a nice ride kitty?"

Rather dumbly Itachi nodded at his master with his cheek still plastered on Pein's sweaty chest.

Hidan was about to say something more but they were interrupted by Sasori's rather loud groan, Itachi's eyes fluttered to the pair and he blushed watching Sasori's hips snap forward sharply into the blondes mouth, the redheads hands fisted into beautiful blonde locks keeping Deidara fully on the erection, Itachi heard the blonde gulp down Sasori's cum he was sure if the bliss on Sasori's face was anything to go by.

Funny as it was Deidara was rock hard again and when Sasori finally let go of the blonde hair Deidara licked the redhead clean and then shifted sharing a loud kiss with Sasori before turning to face Itachi and scowled.

"Shit I missed the grand finale, unn!"

Hidan chuckled and motioned for Itachi to come closer, Itachi did at once getting off of Pein with a wet sound when the now flaccid length slipped out of him, giving a short yet deep kiss to Pein he, on trembling legs and stark naked, went for the silver haired sex-god already purring.

"Deidara, you still have the chance of seeing that..." Hidan stated calmly guiding Itachi by the wrist, Itachi moaned when he realised his master's intentions.

After a kiss from Hidan and a first kiss with a sweet tasting dove Itachi found himself on all fours with his masters cock in his more than welcome mouth and Deidara behind him already pushing into his still wet entrance creating squishy sounds as the blonde started to hump him from behind fast and hard.

He groaned and relaxed his throat since with each frantic thrust he was pushed on his master's arousal hard.

The blonde maybe wasn't quite as big as Hidan or Pein but the seemingly sweet creature managed to strike his prostate with each damn thrust relentlessly and the blonde's moves were sharper, he couldn't take it. With his masters taste in his mouth and the pleasure from his behind he was mewling and yelping on the cock in his mouth, his tail swaying madly when he heard Hidan's pleased growls and Deidara's explosive gasps for air.

Hidan then caught his tail with one hand as he used the other to push him down hard and keep him there. Guzzling the hard hot shaft in his mouth he wriggled his ass feeling his tail being stroked skilfully by his master, Deidara seemingly got his hint and started to thrust into him slower yet harder rocking into him hard till he could feel the blonde's balls against his backside.

His master let him up for air just to push him down again and snap the hips up pushing the cock down his throat, he savoured that trying to please his master to his heart's content swallowing greedily and managing to manoeuvre one of his hands between Hidan's strong legs cupping the sensitive sacs and massaging them.

He more caught Sasori's scent beside him than he felt the redhead there, but he sure as hell _felt_ the redhead when a delicate hand grasped his own twitching and leaking shaft stroking, it was a complete overload of ecstasy when the same redhead used the other hand to fondle his ears.

Itachi let out a muffled mewl, his body went rigid and it seemed each male pleasured and being pleasured by him caught on instantly.

Sasori's hand squeezed and milked his length of each drop he was producing, Hidan groaned and the hand in his silky black hair tightened while his master released in his mouth or more like straight down his throat, he swallowed it down sucking the breath out of Hidan as he pulled back cleaning his master clean and Deidara behind him did a weird combo of delighted scream/yelp similar to that he heard the first night being here. He felt the blonde pull out of him and he shivered when he felt hot sprays of cum on his ass and back, naughty dove.

He wanted to groan about the messiness of such a deed but didn't have to, Hidan pulled him up a bit till his cheek rested somewhere at the sexy six pack with his ass still awkwardly in the air, he nuzzled into his master sniffing the scent of his mate while Deidara was cleaning his own mess with a hot wet tongue he could feel it on the soft skin of his ass and his back and then the perverted blonde angel lapped at his sore entrance.

"Oh god...stop." he mumbled weakly, the dove behind him chuckled and spanked him playfully putting a blanket on his shoulders afterwards while his master pulled him up further till he was straddling Hidan and nuzzling into the nook of a pale neck.

"You good, kitten?" Hidan asked pressing a light kiss on his ear, he mumbled a confirmation too weak to voice it with words. He had never met such a caring man before, well the sweetness of course was reserved for him only, but hey, that's the way Itachi-the-sweet-tooth loved it. He just found it kind of amusing how Hidan had stated bluntly that he wouldn't be sweet.

Grinning he cuddled into the man receiving another kiss on his furry black ear.

His luck, it really wasn't all that bad.

_AN: So it's finished there's no more to this. Tell me what you think so I can improve?_

_Thank you for reading._

_Mettlei._


	6. Chapter 6

_Warnings: yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings:... in this chapter? Nothing..._

_An: Yay! The kitty show is back! There's drama planned! Thank you **echo2794** for giving me the idea!_

...

"Itachi...stop mopping you got to pull yourself together..."

Itachi didn't react he was acting like a child he realised...his face pressed in the pillow and his body curled up, his tail limp on the bed, when he felt Pein's weight join him on the bed he still didn't react, a warm hand laid on his back.

"I know you had become very close...and if we were anywhere else but here I would let you cry your heart out...but we have to...discuss something important."

Pein's tone alone told him that this conversation will be bad news...groaning he sat up focusing his black eyes on Pein's greyish blue ones, the orange-head's expression softened and Itachi guessed it was because he was pulling a miserable face.

"Why you never told me...why didn't Deidara or Sasori tell me? It's...why didn't you tell me he was going to be _released_...why didn't _he _tell me earlier?" he demanded feeling his eyes stinging but he refused to let the tears out.

It wasn't fair...he was happy having Hidan by his side, Hidan who always managed to make his prison life tolerable and even pleasurable, but it didn't last...

Two days ago his master had been released leaving him here...

Of course he still had Pein and Deidara and Sasori...

But...

This still was far from fair.

"Itachi... I don't know why he didn't tell you and I don't know why he didn't let us tell you but...I believe we have problem now when Hidan's gone..."

"What problem?" he snapped at Pein realising that the man didn't deserve it but he couldn't help it, he felt guilty though when Pein didn't react to his harsh tone the handsome face remained understanding and calm.

"You see...me and Hidan...we were strong together...we were feared here...now when he's gone Itachi I doubt I can protect you Deidara and Sasori... without Hidan it's over my head."

Realisation dawned on Itachi... he closed his eyes shivering at the sudden chill coming from inside of him, taking a deep breath he managed a some sort of twisted smile.

Funny how after spending nearly half a year here he once more was in the same predicament he was when he just got here...

"I understand...you're not my master...really Pein, I understand...you need to be a good master for Deidara and Sasori...they adore you after all..."

"Itachi that doesn't mean I will turn my back on you."

"I know Pein...don't worry...I really understand, I'll be alright...I'll...I..." he sighed, not sure what he intended to say...he couldn't say he would find another master, he didn't want to, he wanted Hidan back. "I don't care what happens now...don't give a fuck to put it nicely..."

"Itachi..." Pein murmured scooting closer to him, taking hold of the tip of his tail, when the other hand tried to cup his cheek Itachi pulled back shaking his head in denial not looking into Pein's piercing eyes. The last thing he wanted right now was sex.

But Pein apparently wasn't trying to advance him sexually, Pein simply hugged him murmuring into his sensitive ear. "I swear Itachi I tried to come up with a plan but...and hell... if Hidan would know he would have my head, but what can I do? I can't leave Sasori or Deidara...I just can't."

"Pein..." Itachi gathered his strength letting it show in his voice, he also patted Pein's back for further reassurance. "I said I understand! I wouldn't let you leave Deidara or Sasori for me anyway...and it's not like Hidan's coming back..." he felt Pein nod, they pulled away from each other and Itachi stood up fixing his grey pants, giving an offhanded stroke to his tail to tame the black fur.

"We did spend some quality times together..." he added smiling faintly, Pein though grinned most probably remembering the orgies.

"We sure did...hey Itachi...make sure your new master likes sharing..."

Itachi was walking out of the cell, not turning back for Pein to see his determined face. "I'll be no one's bitch..."

He meant it too... he would find a way to survive without a master, the problem were the guards, he remembered Pein saying that they would stay away till Hidan was around...

and Hidan was gone...

...

_AN: you think it was short? I think it was super short but it doesn't matter this was meant just like a tease for you. And for me it was meant to see if people are still interested in this story._

_And I would appreciate if at least **half **__of the people that have this story as their fav would let me know what they think... your opinion matters, god damn it!_

_Mettlei._


	7. Chapter 7

_Warnings: Yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: Kisame _ Itachi._

_AN: hey guys...I'm sorry if I confused anyone, the story really was kind of finished with the fifth chapter, but I got inspired and then pushed, so here we are._

_..._

Itachi was sitting outside in the yard, his eyes closed, sun playing over his pale skin, he was still feeling hurt but he guessed he would get over it, he couldn't deny though Hidan leaving hurt more that he had expected, but Pein was right, he had to get himself together.

That was just his luck and he had to live with it.

"Itachi, un..."

Itachi slit one eye open barely, squinting further because of the bright sun and Deidara's bright hair, the dove sounded so weak and sad...so Pein had informed the blonde.

He managed a smile watching the lean creature sit beside him on the shabby bench.

"Hey Dei, don't pull that face...its fine."

First Deidara looked like he actually bought it, but that expression soon changed to disbelief.

"Itachi, I know it's not f—"

"Well, what the fuck do you want me to say then?" he snapped suddenly, his neat black eyebrows pushing together and his tail coming alive behind him. "...you want me to say how I miss him or how I feel lost without him, well you know what...fuck it! It's not like he didn't have the chance to stay, he could of...could of..."

"Itachi, un."

"Fuck you." he was leaving, he realised Deidara didn't deserve any of it but he was just so...angry inside, not at Pein or the dove...he was furious with Hidan.

He headed for the grey building passing groups of various inmates, it hadn't even been two full days since he was without master but everyone knew of course, news travelled fast here.

His furry ears flattened against his skull as he passed Orochimaru who was sitting against the wall giving him a lecherous grin and a wink of an eye.

He wished Hidan had killed the snake bastard back when that tried to rape him.

Caring little or none at all he flipped off the snake and went inside coming face to face with Sasori. Well not exactly face to face, he had to look down a bit but still Sasori looked thankfully emotionless, Itachi wasn't sure he wanted to see another compassionate face.

"Going for the cell?" the redhead asked the reddish eyes sliding up and down his body.

"Yes..."

"Okay...listen Itachi, Pein told me...if you ask me I think you should move for Kakuzu... he was friends with Hidan he would treat you good just for that reason."

Itachi shrugged already dismissing the advice, Sasori though didn't wait for his answer, the redhead pushed past him.

He remained standing there for a short while wondering should he go back outside and make an attempt to apologise to Deidara, decided not to, the dove wouldn't hold a grudge...he was sure Deidara understood he didn't mean it.

He however didn't expect a confrontation so soon, he was turning around the corner not far from his cell when a big man stood right in his way.

Itachi's black eyes snapped up, he knew the man it was Kisame one of the top dogs so to speak.

Of what he had heard Kisame was oddly calm and composed but that only till a fight was started, in a fight this large man turned into a beast.

Kisame's looks were kind of intimidating, the muscular frame and the bluish skin, the oddly shaped eyes and the dark blue fussed hair were all a frightening quality but oddly enough Itachi didn't feel scared, if anything he was _very_ worried. Kisame stepped in his way when Itachi tried to side step to pass... okay so maybe he did feel a bit scared.

When he stepped to the side again and found himself still facing the broad chest he looked up trying to glare despite his tail whooshing behind him and despite his ears sagging showing his distress. His nose twitched interested but he tried to not think about it, just because the man had a nice manly scent didn't mean Kisame was nice, that wasn't the way it worked.

"Move aside?" It came out squeakier than he liked but it was out, he wasn't pleased to see the man grin exposing a set of pointy teeth.

"No. I was looking for you."

Great...

Just the fact that Kisame was looking for him for whatever reason was enough for him to try to turn and run off with his tail between his legs.

He failed though, Kisame grabbed his wrist in what seemed to be a steel grip, he bit on his lip looking at the still grinning man. "Let go!"

"Why don't you calm down! I was about to offer nicely...I'll be your master."

He shook his head in denial still trying to wriggle his fragile comparing to Kisame's wrist from the firm grip, his ears sagging further when he realised he will get free only when the large man will decide to let him go.

"Let go...I don't need a master...don't want one."

"Hey, don't act stupid...you know you'll be a dead meat without master...and I can guarantee your safety!"

Itachi then did look at the male restricting him, well he had to admit that he would feel safe and probably would be safe around Kisame, he was sure that with that kind of body Kisame could beat the shit out of anyone and there was some kind of... aura around the big guy, he couldn't explain it...couldn't put his finger on it but there was just something about Kisame that made him sniff the air more than necessary trying to get his lungs full with the manly scent. There was something that made him see Kisame as handsome and...desirable...

...he hated himself for it.

Hidan would probably hate him too if he would just go for another master...he was sure Hidan would get mad and shout and throw things...Itachi's lips quirked up remembering his platinum haired lover in the middle of a nasty anger fit, Hidan's voice always turned strangely higher pitched when furious, Itachi found it funny and endearing.

"I don't want a new master..." he repeated jerking his hand to no avail squeaking when he was pushed against the wall, Kisame didn't use force and Itachi appreciated it but he still felt majorly overpowered with just the man's weight pressing him against the cold stone.

"Kisame...stop..." he breathed out closing his eyes when the large bluish male leaned down already nipping his pale neck with the sharp teeth. "Don't mark me...I'm...not yours."

But Kisame didn't stop he could still feel those oddly arousing teeth on his skin, his hands grabbed on broad shoulders as he shivered refusing to enjoy this.

"... his marks are starting to fade you know."

Be he any weaker, he would seriously tear up because of that statement.

"Nghh!" his tail batted against the stone wall, his body going stiff when the sharp teeth sunk into his skin surely drawing blood, he didn't know what to think of it... it turned him on no doubt but...

"Now you have a new one..."

"Get off me..."

"No...I won't." Kisame growled the words in his ear and before he could say anything he was spun around, his cheek pressed against the cold wall, he squirmed and his hands tried to do damage but Kisame either ignored it or got turned on by it. Judging by the deep growls coming from behind him it was the last.

"You will come to me Itachi... I know you will..."

"Wait! Fuck, no!" squirming and wriggling was all he could do while his chest was flattened against the wall and his pants were being yanked down to his knees, Kisame's large hand taking hold of his tail and freeing it from the pants, pulling it to the side. Kisame's weight pressed him in wall further and he groaned feeling a hard length press at his behind.

"Don't..." his voice was weak, he already knew there was nothing much he could do, his ass was grabbed and Kisame was breathing hard in his ear, the man's grunts and groans caused a shiver after shiver run up and down his spine and when he felt two slick fingers press on his opening he gasped and blushed terribly when he realised that despite everything he was already hard.

When the large digits breached him he let out a low groan feeling like he was cheating on Hidan...the feeling was a bitch...he realised he wasn't really cheating, but he couldn't help it.

He moved his hands on the wall, it was no use to scratch the man any further anyway and the fingers wiggling inside of him distracted him from any thoughts and actions.

Kisame's large hand around his unfortunately hard arousal surprised him making him let out a moan, his forehead laid against the cold wall as well as he tried to calm his breathing while the man behind him was stretching him and stroking him at the front, he guessed he should be thankful for the gesture as such at least he wasn't being intentionally hurt.

"It seems he trained you well... or is it that you're in heat kitty?"

"Shut up." He gasped out but his jaw fell slack a rumbling sound coming from his chest as the fingers left him and something entirely bigger pressed against the mildly abused hole.

He didn't have the time to muse over Kisame's words, to the pain of stretching he was used to and he had grew to love it in a way but the sharp teeth clamping on the side of his neck, digging in his flesh made him cry out and grab behind himself blindly, his hand landed on Kisame's hip, he dug the nails in as the man started to thrust with no nonsense moves...the moves were rough and hard...sharp and deep.

He couldn't keep his voice down, no way in hell. It hurt and it felt so good...his other hand fisted dark blue hair pulling on them hard, he was trying to make Kisame release his neck but the hair pulling apparently just spurred the man on.

The teeth did leave his skin but only to bite the other side of his neck.

The sound of his and Kisame's skin smacking together filled his sensitive ears just like Kisame's deep groans did, his own whimpers and mewls he tried to ignore.

The thrusts became harder, his cries got louder and he was starting to worry about his sanity because he loved the way the large shaft inside of him hurt and brought pleasure at the same time... none had ever been so rough with him.

A scream tore from his throat when Kisame released his neck grabbing hold of his hair pulling his head backwards, licking his ear and slamming him into the wall, the hard cock pounding his sweet spot rendering him unable to think or form words.

"Gonna cum kitty? And I'm not even touching your cock..."

Itachi ignored the words completely, he didn't care.

His hands moved back on the wall for leverage, he bucked back hard, his drool dripping from his chin, he was coming.

His claws were digging into the wall, his ass wriggling and his black eyes rolling in the back of his head.

The moans coming from him were loud and probably heard by many but about that too he didn't care, he felt the hotness spreading through him as Kisame growled in his ear giving the last desperate and hard thrusts.

The growls were replaced by heavy panting coming from both him and the man behind him, Itachi shivered and bit on his tongue when Kisame pulled out of him.

"When you decide that you need a master...you know where my cell is...the offer stands for as long as it takes...I don't care!"

Itachi didn't say anything but he didn't protest either when Kisame pulled his pants back on covering his naked behind having no problems with his limp tail, when he heard Kisame walk off he turned wiping the sweat away from his flushed face using his black sleeve to wipe the drool from his chin.

Sliding down against the wall he covered his eyes with his palm his shoulders shaking with laughter. "I'll be no one's bitch!" he mocked himself stroking down his black hair offhandedly. Yeah, he did great with being no one's bitch.

After getting his breath back and managing to wipe the combination of saliva and blood from his neck he went for his cell to clean himself up properly, his animal side appreciated the relief he just got, his body felt pleasantly sore, his mind though was completely another matter.

...

_An: Thank you for reading._

_Mettlei._


	8. Chapter 8

_Warnings: yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: Itachi/Deidara._

...

His black eyes were watching the rather large bite marks through the dirty mirror, his long hair would hide them somewhat, but what was the point in that.

Sighing he turned away from his reflection, his ears twitched informing him of rough footsteps and if he wasn't mistaken there were another set of footsteps, but those were soft and barely there.

It didn't take long till a rough figure appeared before him, he didn't know the criminals name, hadn't bothered to learn it. His surprise was that his ears had cheated him, there was only one person after all.

Annoyed he looked at the thug-like man. "What do you want?"

"Anything..."

Itachi stared then blinked dumbly and resumed the staring. "Anything...?"

The man was moving into his cell looking around with a searching look, he stepped aside not minding much as long as those eyes weren't looking at him and it wasn't like he had anything of value.

"Anything you have kitty, where are you hiding the stuff?"

Itachi's lips formed an 'o' when he realised this man's urge and problem. "I don't have any drugs...you'll have to search somewhere else."

The prisoner then turned and looked at him clearly not believing his words. "Right! Then you don't mind me snooping around."

He was about to shrug and leave his cell leaving the drug addict there, their cells were open all the time anyway, however there was another ...person standing in his way, Itachi flinched simply because he hadn't even heard a sound.

He had seen the guy around and he remembered what the dove had told him of this guy. Zetsu, Deidara had said Zetsu is an alpha but no one really knew anything of the strangely coloured man, Deidara had also said that Zetsu had never made a move for anyone.

His black eyebrows arched up as if in a question, the drug-searcher was now rummaging through Itachi's bed obviously unaware of the new company.

Zetsu made a noise then...Itachi was pretty sure it was meant to sound like a cough to get attention and it served the purpose, the noise of his sheets being moved stopped as the addict looked up, little brown eyes going wide at Zetsu's presence.

Itachi was left to observe, his black eyes taking in the tiny little movement of Zetsu's head, which was obviously more than enough for the unnamed man to rush out of his cell never looking back.

He braced himself mentally for what might come...his eyes never left the strange man before him. The two coloured appearance was scary and oddly alluring at the same time, the mismatched eyes were looking at him calmly as if they could see through him.

He waited for the man to say something...the silence stretched longer than he liked and he felt his eyebrow twitch in nervousness and annoyance, his tail joining in, swatting against the edge of the bed.

"I'm Zetsu... Kisame said he can guarantee your safety...just making sure you realise that he really can."

Itachi closed his eyes trying to process what he just heard, he was majorly confused about all this, did that mean that Zetsu was working for Kisame...opening his eyes he felt them go wide as he looked around frantically, he was completely _alone_ in his cell and he hadn't heard a single sound of the guy leaving.

"I'm losing it..." he whispered to himself shaking his head and sitting on his bed ignoring the crumpled bedding.

"Hey Itachi, un."

He recognized the voice but he still flinched, murmuring a quiet curse he looked up at the blonde who was looking kind of cautious but still came and sat beside him.

"Hey Dei...uhh why are you looking at me like I'm about to hit you?"

"Can't be too sure with you anymore, un..."

He grimaced feeling guilty and wanting to make it better somehow, he put his hand on the blondes knee not missing the way Deidara looked at him with the corner of the eye and then turned to face him the cautiousness gone from the pretty features.

"You don't have to explain anything Itachi, it's okay, un...I know yo—" the visible blue eye widened looking at him, Deidara leaned closer the plump lips parting slightly.

"...Itachi, your neck!"

He put his hand over his bruised skin but it was too late, the dove was fighting with him till both his hands were held by the blonde and his neck was inspected by bright blue eyes. "Who did that, un?"

"Does it matter?"

"I mean do you have a master now, it sure looks like he whoever he was, marked you on purpose, damn those bites are deep, un!"

Itachi jerked his hands out of Deidara's grip making sure he didn't seem too rough. "It was Kisame...he wants to be my master."

When Deidara gasped covering the plump lips with a tanned hand Itachi got interested, the dove sat closer to him still looking at his bite decorated neck brushing his black locks aside and seemingly ignoring his black tail batting against the blonde's leg.

"Maybe it's not a bad idea...sure I've heard Kisame's kind of...rough...but then again remember how I told you pretty much the same thing about Hidan, un."

Itachi nodded refusing to smile, he had decided that it was much easier to be angry with Hidan and to hate than to miss him.

"I wanted to ask what do you know about Zetsu...I had a rather interesting encounter with him, he's with Kisame isn't he?"

The blonde shrugged standing up and patting imaginary dust off from the pants. "I think so... I mean I don't really know, no one does, un...Zetsu just...comes and goes but I heard that he's keeping with Kisame, un!"

"I see..." he murmured his black eyes sliding up and down the blonde's delicate figure, smirk tugging at his lips. "...Going already?"

"Yeah, Pein's waiting for me, I just came to make sure you're okay...are you? I mean... did he hurt you, un? Even though even if he did I couldn't do much, it's not like I got Hidan's healing abili—"

"Dei..." he was sure his eyes had turned even darker the blonde stopped mid-word looking at him, the cautious look back on the pretty face. "I don't want to hear it...not his name, not his damn abilities, his powers or how great you think he was..."

"He _is_ Itachi...don't talk of him as if he's dead, un!"

"I thought you're on my side." he growled and watched Deidara's blue orb widen unbelievably, Deidara crouched before him looking into his black eyes, he wanted to turn away but the blue gaze was captivating.

"What the hell are you talking about Itachi un? Do you seriously hate Hidan now? I know you're hurt but you're just being childish and selfish, un! Aren't you glad he got out?"

"I'd like to see you jumping around from happiness if Pein would leave." Deidara's expression changed and the blue eye looked to the side.

"But that's it Dei, right...Pein _wouldn't_ leave you... he would rather die than leave you here on your own. He would slit some random guard's throat and _stay_!"

The fact that the dove kept silent and kept looking to the side meant he was right. He smiled sadly taking hold of the blondes chin, turning the pretty face. "We're still friends, right Dei?"

"Of course, un!"

"Come here then..." he grabbed the blonde's wrists pulling the lean creature towards him grinning when he saw light pinkness spread on the tanned cheeks.

"Itachi...umm Pein is waiting for me, un!"

"Telling me we can't have fun if your _master_ isn't here?" there was no use to the blondes half hearted squirming, he had already managed to pull Deidara on his lap straddling him, his hands wandering on the slender legs and the delicate hips.

"Kind of... Itachi, wait...stop, un."

"No, fuck that!" he crushed his lips with the blondes, Deidara had never refused him so the squirming surprised him but he didn't stop, he forced his tongue in the hot mouth exploring the well known territory, Deidara was always sweet, the resistance he received made him growl and entangle his fingers into long blonde hair using the grip to keep the dove in place.

Maybe he was looking for comfort...something familiar...something that his brain accepted as normal.

"We've done it loads of times Dei...don't deny me now..." he breathed out when they parted, he wasn't about to beg for it but he wasn't willing to take by force either. His hands tugged at the blonde's vest successfully pulling it off revealing beautiful mildly golden skin.

"Itachi...you're acting strange... you've changed so much, un."

He didn't want to hear it and the best way to silence the dove seemed to be to lock their mouths together once more.

It worked and Deidara seemed to get into it too judging by the hands on his shoulders and the hips moving ever so slightly to get their lower bodies pressing together, it gave Itachi the opportunity to grind his already hard arousal into the body straddling him.

His lips moved never leaving the soft skin taking a little nipple in his mouth he rolled his tongue over it just to hear the soft sound coming from the dove, Deidara leaned back slightly shivering in his arms. He was pleased it didn't take very much, he could feel the blonde beauty was hard, Deidara's hips grinding into his slowly but steadily was the permission he had waited for.

"Take them off, Dei." He was tugging on the blonde pants trying to remove them with one hand while yanking on his vest with the other one, it didn't work very well.

Deidara stood up slipping out of the grey pants and then looked at him the blonde hair hovering over the face at one side and the one visible eye lidded lustfully.

Itachi smiled discarding his vest on the floor, his black eyes were glued on the angel before him. Deidara was so pretty and he appreciated the beauty, he of course knew that only Deidara's appearance was that of an angel... but in this case that was a good thing.

"So...give or take, un?"

Itachi didn't answer he just reached for the blonde sin and pulled Deidara back in his lap sliding his hands over the flawless skin his hand travelling up the spine and back down where it grabbed a handful of a firm ass cheek squeezing, his other hand joining shortly to feel more.

Deidara was shivering on his lap when he rubbed the little opening with his finger teasing it while he was exploring the blondes chest pulling the little hard nipples with his teeth making them stand up at full attention.

"Itachi..."

He grinned about Deidara's breathlessness and demanding tone, well he didn't intend to drag this out anyway, he withdrew from the delicious chest licking his own fingers. "Will it be enough?" he asked not missing the breathy quality of his own voice.

"Yes, un...here!" Deidara gathered spit of three fingers and while he was busy probing the blondes behind Deidara was stroking his erection wetting it up with their improvised lubricant, he didn't mind one bit the friction was slick enough and the delicate hand felt wonderful on him.

He realised he was being impatient, his fingers tried to stretch fast and efficiently digging deeper with each thrust causing rather cute whimpers to escape the dove.

"Fuck, I can't wait..." his voice shook and his fingers were misbehaving moving roughly, his lips mouthing Deidara's neck sucking on the soft skin.

"Enough then, un." With that said the lithe body rose up with the help of his hands on the blonde's squeezable hips.

He guided the dove down on himself slowly but steadily enjoying the tight heat surrounding him blissfully a loud groan escaping them both, he was starting to wonder that maybe Kisame was right and he was in heat.

His arms wrapped around Deidara's chest his hips snapping upwards his mouth and tongue muffling the blondes whimpers, he couldn't stop his hips from moving, groans spilling from his mouth whether he wanted or not.

Deidara always felt so good, so damn good.

"Fuck Dei...yes, move just like that!" he breathed ecstatic about the way the lithe hips rolled in circles on his lap the friction delicious to him and surely for the blonde too, Deidara's spine arching and the pretty cock dripping, sliding between their slick bellies.

"Itachi...ahh there...right _there_, unnn!"

He knew without the dove telling him that he had hit the right spot, Deidara's hips went wild rocking unto him hard and rough, he grabbed on those hips using force as he guided the lithe body up and slammed it down hard on himself, he was losing himself in the intense pleasure, his heart racing and his mind blank only the loudly mewling and flushed blonde mattered right now, nothing else.

Their skin smacked together loudly, their breaths mingled together when Itachi failed at a proper kiss managing only to lick the plump lips and play with the doves tongue for a short while till he pulled back and squinted his eyes shut.

"Dei..." it was a warning and Deidara apparently knew exactly what he meant, his whole body shuddering as the blonde reached behind him catching his tail and squeezing it, stroking it, the blondes heavy pants puffing on his ear.

It was just too much, he looked between them just to see that Deidara was already stroking himself, his pale hand joined the tanned one and that seemed to be enough for the blonde too.

He was clinging to the dove like life itself, his hips jerking without any rhythm as he reached his peak, his jaw clenched and his eyes squinting, Deidara moaning in his ear dragged out his orgasm to the max.

He stopped pumping and stroking the blonde's arousal when the jets of come stopped, he felt the blonde shiver and go limp against him breathing heavily just like he was, as his mind cleared he took a shuddering breath breathing in the sweet scent from the golden locks afterwards.

"I'm gonna miss you Dei..." he murmured quietly hoping that the blonde didn't catch it.

"Huh?"

Nothing Dei...nothing."

After Deidara had dressed and they managed to clean up the dove left him alone in his cell, he didn't go for the supper choosing to take a much needed nap instead.

...

He was awoken by the sounds of Deidara, Pein and Sasori returning to their cell, chatting, laughing...and not inviting him to join.

He smiled to himself snuggling into his pillow trying to fall back into the blissful sleep but that was quite impossible since all the prisoners were returning to their cells, the night life starting.

The shouts and the screams, he was used to them, what he wasn't used to was being alone.

When he heard the metal doors creaking and the familiar sounds of the guards heavy footsteps marching closer and closer he jumped up from his warm bed grabbing the black hoodie Hidan had gave him he pulled it on already rushing down the long hallway with cells on each side.

The guards shouted at him and that was his cue to start running, snickering inwardly because no way those thugs could match his cat's grace.

He slowed down at the far end of the long corridor and without further ado he stepped inside of a cell...trying to look like he is completely calm and collected but seeing Kisame's toothy grin as he entered the cell he couldn't help but blush and look at the ground.

"I didn't have to wait long!" the bluish man cooed patting a large hand on the bed, inviting him.

...

_An: Thank you for reading, feedback is welcome._


	9. Chapter 9

_Warnings: yaoi..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: KisaIta..._

_An: Thank you all for the kind reviews and thank you for reading. And I'm sorry for the long wait, I won't explain why this is so late because you don't care..._

_An: there are no lemons in this chapter..._

_Just His Luck..._

...

His tail was trying to sneak between his legs, he took hold of it...he knew very well what the grin on Kisame's face meant.

"Come here...and they won't touch you."

He felt cheap but he did go and sat beside the bluish man, as soon as he did the guards had reached the cell as well, panting and red in the faces.

Itachi didn't move when Kisame put a heavy arm around his shoulders leering at the guards, a low rumbling sound came from Kisame, Itachi was pretty sure it was a chuckle aimed at the exhausted men standing there and watching him with anger.

"Sorry assholes...this kitty has a master."

It wasn't even surprising for him anymore how the guards left right after that was said...you could expect them to put on a fight seeing as they were outnumbered, but they never did...well Itachi of course was only glad about it.

As he was left alone with the large man he started to look around the cell, not that he was interested in his surroundings, it was better than to keep his eyes on his lap.

Kisame's cell was pretty much the same as everyone else's with the exception that it seemed to be at the outer wall of the prison and it actually had a little window...with bars of course.

He still refused to move even when Kisame's hand on his shoulder moved slightly, large strong fingers stroking the soft skin on his nape.

"Decided I'm better than them, eh kitty?"

"Call me Itachi..."

Kisame chuckled again, the low sound sending shivers up and down his spine, his ears twitched and he dared to turn his head and actually look at the man beside him.

"I have contacts from outside Itachi...do you care about outside?"

Itachi broke their eye contact, something about the man was unsettling him and he couldn't deny that Kisame's scent was pleasant especially after he knew how it changes when the man is aroused.

"I don't care..."

"Fair enough..."

Itachi didn't expect to be pulled sideways by his neck, a small sound of surprise left his lips, muffled by hard lips pressing on his, he didn't resist, he let Kisame kiss him, the big hand on his neck pulled him closer still as a hot tongue pushed his own around in his mouth.

Shivering he tried to force his tail to stay calm, it didn't work till now and it wasn't working now either, his tail cut through the air in a nervous...or maybe in an excited manner.

He didn't want to think about it...the reasons why he liked the rough kiss he was offered, why he liked the big hands that were so different from Hidan's...why he liked the rough hand on his chest drawing mindless patterns...every touch was so different from Hidan's touches.

And he liked them all...

He was pulled over Kisame's lap easily, his legs bending at each side of manly hips, his front pressing against Kisame's while the man was watching him closely, he wondered did Kisame search his face for dislike...

He didn't feel dislike... he didn't know how to feel anymore.

"Are you still sore?"

At the bluntly asked question he blinked looking into the weirdly shaped eyes, he was pleasantly surprised that Kisame wanted to know in the first place...maybe his luck wasn't all that bad if he would be lucky enough to get another caring master.

"Yes I am..." he answered without emotion, of course he was still sore, Kisame had been rather rough.

"Ah but it didn't bother you when you fucked the blonde..."

Itachi gulped and went rigid... "How...we were..."

"Alone?" Kisame interrupted him the bluish face serious and somewhat dangerous all of a sudden. "...From the day you first stepped foot in the yard, you've never been alone..."

Itachi didn't think deeper into those words, it wasn't like it mattered much anyway and somehow he was pretty sure Zetsu was the one keeping an eye on him for the master he was sitting on.

"So what if I fucked him?" it took more courage than he guessed it would and the murderous aura coming from Kisame didn't make it any better. He swallowed. his ears betraying his nervousness by gluing to his skull.

"No, you right, it doesn't matter... it matters from now on though, don't delude yourself thinking you can do whatever you want... I'm your new master and you'll do as I say, I don't give a damn that Hidan treated you like a fucking princess, he was just a pussy."

He managed to land two punches on the blue jaw before his wrists were grabbed harshly and he was slammed down on the same bed with a grinning Kisame pressing him down with all the weight. Itachi was screeching something, he didn't know what exactly, all he knew was that those words made him forget that he had promised to hate Hidan.

He tried his best to get out of the powerful grip or at least land another punch or a scratch, even his tail was trying to harm somehow, but it didn't quite work instead he whimpered as Kisame put a knee on his tail grinding it into the mattress.

Tears pricking to his eyes because of the pain, he calmed down ignoring his hands going numb, the steely grip was cutting off the blood flow and ignoring the way Kisame's hot breaths were puffing on his cheek. He turned his head to the side and closed his eyes.

"You understand?"

Itachi nodded, he did understand. Kisame wanted control and he would pretend as best as he could...he after all had chosen this.

"Forget about Hidan...forget about the blonde bitch, forget Pein and forget that scrawny redhead... you got it?"

Kisame was barking and jerking his arms as if that would make him forget faster, the hot tears wanted out but he swallowed them down nodding his head in agreement even though he still refused to turn his head and look the man in the eyes.

But that was only till Kisame let go of his wrists and grabbed his jaw forcefully turning his head. "Do you—"

"I fucking understand!" he interrupted the large man regretting the harsh tone instantly when his jaw was gripped tighter.

He felt very relieved when Kisame grinned in his face releasing him but not getting off of him. "Actually I thought you'd be more obedient... the rumours have it that you were the perfect bitch for the dumb fucker..."

The shine in those odd eyes were a rather sure proof that Kisame was trying to piss him off, it was working... he was seething and he was hurt when Kisame trashed Hidan but he was in no position to defend and he was never the one defending anyway. So he remained glaring at Kisame, he wouldn't grace the man with an answer.

"Whatever...we can settle this shit later..." the grin on the blue face grew wider the beady eyes moving down looking at his mouth, Itachi swallowed long since not trying to get free from under the man, he kept his hands clutched on Kisame's shoulders only just realising that he was almost _clinging_.

"Now prove how much you want to be my bitch..."

He really and truly hated that word...his ears already seemed to be plastered to his head for good and his tail was smashed somewhere between both their weights now, hearing those words his neat black eyebrows scrunched up, his mouth sealing shut...no way he could do what the man just asked.

"No? Alright let me tell the guards that you're on your own then..."

Kisame was a bastard. Itachi knew he had no choice and Kisame knew it too that's why the large shark-like man didn't even move as if to go anywhere just stayed there laying on top of him grinning and waiting.

"What do you want me to do?" he growled out through tightly clenched teeth slamming his eyelids shut, he felt the blush of frustration creep unto his cheeks warming them and then he heard Kisame chuckle lowly, the sound deep and...intoxicating.

"I want you to stop playing innocent... we both know, you're long since not."

It seemed Kisame was waiting for him to say something, Itachi really had no idea what could he possibly say to that, thankfully or unfortunately he didn't have to...his mouth was sealed with hard lips, a tongue pressing into his mouth it didn't take long into the fierce kiss for Itachi to realise that Kisame was nowhere near a gentle person, there were bites and harsh nips from those pointy teeth, there were hard almost painful sucks on his soft lips and there were rough hands stroking his upper body.

It resembled more of a fight than a kiss and once more Itachi found himself liking those harsh touches, at least they didn't remind him of..._anybody_.

A harsh sound of pain mixed with pleasure escaped his still busy mouth as Kisame put a hand over his half hard arousal stroking it roughly and hard to the point where Itachi had to pull away from the kiss and squirm around. "N-Not that...ahhh...hard..."

He wasn't even sure did he really mind it because his cock surely didn't, he was fully hard just after few strokes and it seemingly was enough for the maniacal grin to reappear on Kisame's face.

"You sure you're not in heat, kitty?" Kisame teased him biting his chin gently for a change, a hand entangled in his hair fisting them as if to keep him in place.

"I said...ngh...don't...fuck...don't call me that."

His protests went unanswered instead Kisame pushed the fondling hand into his pants taking hold of his needy erection, growling into his neck and biting him once more, Itachi whimpered. The bruises left earlier in the day were sore and painful, he didn't need new ones, but he kept it to himself tolerating the stingy bite feeling it draw blood.

"Kisame..."

Itachi flinched, his head snapping to the side hearing the strange voice, he hadn't heard anyone walking in but there was Zetsu standing at the door looking at them with some sort of...disgust.

Kisame pushed up on the strong muscled hands turning to look at the odd man, Itachi culd see Kisame wasn't all that pleased for the interruption.

"I'm busy?" it was more of a growl than anything else he cringed Zetsu however looked hardly caring, crossing the arms over the chest, not looking at him even for a second, the weird man kept the eyes and all attention on Kisame.

"I see that...but there is a...situation..."

"It can wait!" with that said Kisame's lips found his again even though he was trying to refuse, because surely Zetsu was still there, he could hear that _growl_.

"Kisame...we talked about it earlier today...it's him and he's snooping around as we speak."

"Well then...make him snoop somewhere else...leave us!"

Itachi knew all too well why Kisame was dismissing Zetsu, he could feel it digging into his hip, rock-hard and hot.

"He's not alone either..."

"Fuck!"

Another flinch from him and he was observing the large bluish man jump up from the bed looking ready to kill. Itachi sat up fixed his clothes and wiped his neck with the sleeve of his hoodie, he didn't quite like the smell of fresh blood.

It was his tough luck it seemed. Kisame was yanking him up from the bed and he couldn't even manage a surprised yelp as the man pulled his sleeve up and _bit him_ on his arm ... his tail batted against his leg and his face showed his pain as he tried to figure out what the hell was happening.

Kisame was biting hard drawing blood once more.

Zetsu was growling and glaring at him with pure menace...

Itachi was so confused...

When Kisame pulled back there was blood on the bluish lips, the man grinned a him with bloodied sharp teeth and then looked at the teeth marks left on his previously flawless skin.

"This mark here proves you're my bitch Itachi, you better don't try anything funny."

He didn't know what Kisame thought so funny he could try but he nodded nonetheless at the same time he noticed the same pointed teeth mark on Zetsu's neck...figures.

"What's going on?" he asked when Kisame left his side pulling out a rather scary looking knife from somewhere under the bed.

Shouting was heard from down the corridor and Itachi started to fear that there was a riot or something...surely he would be killed somewhere in the panic...surely.

He found out what the fuss was soon enough... another large male appeared looking just as intimidating as Kisame who was showing all the teeth in a vicious sneer at the stitched man.

Itachi knew Kakuzu, another big shot...Kakuzu had loads of prisoners under those big arms, you could say Kakuzu was the leader of the biggest gang...

maybe that's why Kisame looked anything but pleased, the ruckus and shouting was caused by Kakuzu's people, some sort of body guards, Itachi wondered did Kakuzu had to get through a wall of bodies to get to this cell, and he wondered why Kakuzu was here.

Itachi was shaking... Kakuzu was Hidan's friend... a friendly gang back when he was with Hidan and Pein and right now Kakuzu's eyes were scrutinizing the blood flowing down his arm and probably his neck too.

He was about to say something but the stitched man turned to Kisame snarling. "I warned you! No one was to touch him!"

Kisame's wide muscled chest bounced forward. "Well I did touch him... do you really want to start a war because of him? Are you acting on Hidan's orders?"

Itachi was gapping his mouth refusing to believe that Hidan might have actually made some effort to protect him...if it was true...well...the bites on him proved Hidan's failure.

Kakuzu was meanwhile stepping closer but still keeping a good distance from the shark-like man and him, Zetsu was leaning against the wall observing half in the shadows, Itachi was sure Kakuzu hadn't even noticed the other man.

"Well do you want to start a war because of him? You know I would...we needed to change something around here long ago...a riot sounds fine to me!"

Itachi had never seen Kakuzu so...aggressive, not that he knew the man very well but he had seen him around enough to know that Kakuzu was calm and collected and now they were talking about wars and riots...because of him...Itachi was still confused and honestly speaking he was tired, he wanted to be _safe_ and protected once more...to curl up to someone's warm side and relax without keeping one of his eyes open, constantly on guard...

When Kisame didn't answer just bared the scary looking teeth further Kakuzu's eyes glued on his black ones. "Are you here willingly?" the tone was unforgiving and harsh demanding an answer from him...

For some odd reason he couldn't meet Kakuzu's eyes, he looked down at his feet nodding his head... what was he supposed to do anyway... let the guards rape him and maim him...?

It hit him suddenly, Sasori had said to go for Kakuzu...Sasori had said that Kakuzu was going to treat him nice just because Hidan was friends with the man... he felt like an idiot...it was clear now that Hidan probably had planned that he would go to Kakuzu and Itachi realised that it really would have been the smartest thing to do...

When there was nothing said he had no choice but to look up to see the reaction, Kakuzu was looking at him with the dual coloured eyes emotionless the man's face mask hid the mouth but Itachi was sure the man was gritting his teeth.

"Well if you're willing...have fun with the fish-face..."

He watched the masked man turn and leave ignoring Kisame's snarling and growling at the insult...He was sure he heard Kakuzu mutter something like 'stupid cat running to sharks'...

When Kakuzu's footsteps faded Zetsu stepped out of shadows scowling. "If you keep him, there will be trouble..."

"Hey...don't talk about me like that..."he stood up for himself just to be dismissed with a paper white hand waved in the air. Zetsu carried on like he wouldn't have said a thing.

"At least tell him the facts and _then _let him decide...otherwise there really will be a war...and just because you ready to fight for him... doesn't mean I will..."

After that Zetsu left as well leaving him with a scowling Kisame... the scowl was deep and unpleasant to see, it was terrifying actually, Itachi would not advance, he wouldn't ask anything either while that scowl was there.

It took at least five minutes for that scowl to soften up as Kisame was obviously thinking hard, Itachi waited patiently.

Finally the bluish man sighed and sat down on the bed looking up to him sliding the eyes over his body slowly. "There was a reason I asked you do you care about the outside... the very same day Hidan was released there was a slaughter and the police is sure it was the doing of the Jashinist... he _will_ be back Itachi...it's a matter of time."

...

_An: let me know what you think..._

_Mettlei..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Warnings: Yaoi._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: still KisaIta for this chapter._

_An: thank you all for the reviews! They made me sort of... happy!_

_An: I believe it won't take more than two or three more chapters to finish the story. There's rape in this chapter so you are warned. And nooo Hidan's not gonna be back yet... sorreh._

...

Itachi was a mess, he couldn't comprehend all the facts, the reasons and the stupidity around him. Now when he knew Hidan will come back he was also panicking, he didn't know how to get out of the mess he had made, but he didn't blame himself, if anything he was pissed off and when his rightful master would return he would have a real serious conversation with the zealot...surely Hidan could have explained things to him, tell him to go to Kakuzu..._instruct_ him.

But the situation was still tricky, he had seen the determination in Kisame's eyes, he knew that Kisame won't just let him go...he didn't want this to turn out messy, he really didn't know what might happen when Hidan would come back...

"And ... you knew all along that he will be back?" he finally asked sitting down on the bed making sure there is some distance between him and the man.

Kisame didn't turn to look at him, but there was a little tiny smirk and a not so little snort. "Yes I did..."

When he didn't say anything Kisame fell back on the bed sighing once more glancing at him only for a moment probably to see his expression, for now he was just confused and he was also very, very nervous...he had accepted the fact that Hidan was gone from his life...but now...

he thought about seeing his master again... the platinum hair he always managed to mess up from the neat style... the magenta eyes looking at him... the wide grin Hidan would give him when he hinted that he wanted sex...the strong but caring arms Hidan wrapped around him for no reason at all, just a gesture...

He felt the smile on his lips and turned his head slightly, just so Kisame couldn't see it...who was he fooling anyway, he couldn't hate Hidan, no matter how he tried and no matter what happened. Just thinking about the man filled him with warmness and unbearable longing and now when he knew that Hidan will be back there was no reason to try and push those feelings away with hate.

This time it was him who sighed, erasing the smile from his face he turned back to his temporary master. "Kisame...I'm going to go now...please don't stop me..."

Getting up from the bed he closed his eyes when fingers wrapped around his wrist pulling him back down, he knew it won't be that easy.

"Forgot already?" Kisame asked and he hissed in mild pain when a thumb brushed over the bite marks on his arm. "I'm still your master...and honestly I don't care what you had with Hidan..._you_ came to me!"

He was pulled backwards but he managed to turn and face the bluish man, a frown on his face when strong arms wrapped around his middle trapping him and at the same time giving him the feeling of being protected, he cursed his cat genes trying to push back. "You practically raped me back there and you know it..."

He wasn't so sure Kisame was listening to him his hair was fisted once more and he was half dragged half pushed over Kisame's body, his head was pulled back and he was about to scream in pain because Kisame attached the mouth to his neck but...the pain didn't come.

There was no biting like he presumed there would be, he felt his soft skin being sucked and nibbled on and he felt his body reacting instantly. Swallowing hard he tried to push Kisame away shivering at the feel of the hot tongue sliding over his neck down to the collar bone where he felt the sharp teeth scrap on it gently...almost carefully.

"Stop...just...don't..." his whispers were ignored, rough lips pressing on his pulling him closer till their chest were pressed together sharing the heat that, seemed to get fiercer with each lick and nibble of the tongue.

He tried to stop himself from enjoying it, he tried to tell himself that he's reacting this fast and hard only because he was missing his master and lover but deep down he _couldn't_ deny that he genuinely loved Kisame's touch.

Shivering he realised his black eyes were half lidded as Kisame laid him down and crawled on top of him, his cheeks heating up at the realisation that he was not only hard but very needy.

"You don't really want me to stop...you want this..." Kisame's rough growl sounded like an angry purr to him, large hand fondled his crotch kneading the hard flesh through his pants making him whimper and arch towards that hand. His body craving more...

Biting his lower lip he put his hands on his eyes as suddenly there were hot tears forming and streaming down his cheeks. "I can't...please... I, I l-l..." he couldn't finish it, a dry sob escaping him no matter how hard he bit on his lip.

Kisame apparently didn't appreciate his show of weakness and hurt, his hoodie along with his grey vest was pushed up to his chin and when he gasped and removed his hands from his surely red eyes Kisame was already jerking down his pants.

"You won't be crying for long..."

"No...wait!" he was sitting up forgetting the tears he tried to grab his pants or to cover himself up somehow but Kisame grabbed both his wrists pushing him back down kicking his legs apart laying on top of him, pinning him to the bed with his arms stretched out and immobilized...when he felt Kisame's hard length pressing into his half hard arousal he hissed at the same time feeling himself harden.

"I won't listen Itachi...you obviously don't know yourself what exactly you want..." the sentence was finished with a bite on his nipple, a hard and painful bite, it made him yelp in pain, his pale body writhing under the larger, blue one.

Kisame's hot mouth moved for his other nub treating it the same, this time Itachi whimpered closing his eyes, when he was kissed again he tasted blood knowing full well that it was his own.

"Sit up!"

He was shaking his head in denial breathless from the unwanted pleasure and deep kiss, strong hands grabbed his upper arms and pulled him up in a sitting position, when he saw Kisame getting up before him he knew what the man wanted and it seemed his struggling won't do him any good since his hair was fisted hard while the man used the other hand to yank down the prison pants freeing a bluish and big cock, as soon as the fabric was out of the way his face was pushed into the hard meat.

Squirming he growled trying to turn his head away, clamping his mouth shut glaring up to the man... Kisame simply pinched his nose not letting him breathe and when his lungs forced him to open his mouth it was filled with the hard organ and the taste that made Itachi drool despite his better judgment.

"Suck!"

He wouldn't, and he tried to prove his point by growling and maybe even biting down a bit but that only till the hand in his hair tightened and he was sure his head would be ripped off if he dared to bite for real, Kisame started to push and pull on his hair completely ignoring his hands pressing on the mans hips, Itachi kind of accepted it.

It wasn't like he could fight the man off, it wasn't like he himself wasn't aroused, that fact pained him the most.

The salty taste on his tongue made his tail wriggle around behind him definitely giving the bluish man a nice sight from above. Kisame's growls and grunts increased in loudness and the hand in his hair got rougher, Itachi was fighting for air and fighting his gag reflex thankful when he was pulled back enough to pop the cock out of his mouth.

Gulping for air he felt himself shaking, why exactly he didn't know and he didn't have the chance to wonder either, Kisame used the physical difference to push him flat on his back forcing his legs open.

His pale hands were once more pinned against the sheets at the sides of his head and there was nothing he could do but bite his lip and squirm when the man was pushing into him dry and hard.

His eyes squinted shut he arched upwards, a pained whine coming from his throat.

"I won't let you go...when he comes back...I'll find a way to _kill_ him!" with that growled into his ear Kisame started to thrust, the hips snapping forward fiercely and mercilessly leaving him no choice but to scream and trash under the large man.

Those words however made him open his eyes, Kisame was looking at him hungrily, insanely and most definitely possessively... he knew Kisame was serious, this man _wouldn't_ let him go.

The hard shaft inside of him rubbed against his sweet spot and even though it felt amazing he kept his mouth shut, the pain had dulled and got lesser with each stab to his prostate, each hard move of the man made him bite his lip to keep quiet.

When Kisame got serious and slammed the hips down and upwards hard grinding the hardness against his inner walls he mewled arching, his ears picking up the sounds of their forceful mating.

Kisame never released his hands, they remained pressed into the bed only allowing his upper body to move which he did, he twisted and squirmed not sure he was doing it because of the burning pleasure or because he wanted to get away.

A low moan came from the large man and to Itachi's great pleasure and shock the man drove into him harder still... he knew he will come, he knew there was no way to stop it, so he didn't try to. For some odd reason his body appreciated the rough treatment and pain he was given.

When he climaxed he watched Kisame pause and look down before them as if the man couldn't believe he just hit his peak but the pause was a tiny one. After the odd eyes caught the proof of his release Kisame resumed the rough movements and bit on his neck hard growling out a single word.

"_Mine_..."

Itachi shuddered feeling the sticky hotness filling him, when the heavy body above his went limp crushing unto his he let his own body relax, staring at the ceiling while Kisame was panting for air near his sensitive ear.

He wasn't pitying himself, he didn't care about the blood that surely was staining the sheets right now and he didn't care about the dull throb between his legs that would turn into scorching pain till tomorrow...instead he was wondering would Hidan really be willing to take him back after this.

He wondered did he really wanted Hidan to take him back knowing that Kisame would try to kill his master...

...

_An: thank you for reading, let me know what you think..._

_Mettlei..._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings:... HidaIta. _

_An: this was planned so differently! I don't even know what happened...I'm sorry if you're mad with me because of Kisame... I assure you, I love him too! _

_An: I'm going to start publishing a new multi-chapter story, If you like this one I'm sure you'll find that one enjoyable as well... its going to be HidaItaDei...and just as mindless as this one..._

...

When he awoke the next day, the first thing he realised was that the prison-made beds were a bit too small for two people, it had never been a problem with Hidan but right now Kisame's elbow was digging into his ribs...and his backside was throbbing.

Rubbing his eyes with his palms he sat up keeping the pained whimper inside, turning he looked down at the sleeping Kisame. The man looked peaceful while sleeping, his sensitive ears picked up faint snoring noises.

Slowly he made his way over the man, getting out of the bed using all his feline grace not to wake his rough master even though he refused to think of the man as such. Any attraction he might have had for the large man had vanished last night.

It really took him all he had not to make a sound while he was pulling on his clothes, his whole body was sore the bite marks on his arms neck and chest didn't look infected or anything but they were extremely painful.

Slipping in his black hoodie he was about to sneak out, turning on the open cell door he froze, Zetsu was standing there silently looking at him.

So much for his escape...

Sighing he wondered how came he never heard the strange man approach. Zetsu then moved and he stepped back cautious, his cautiousness turned into curiosity when a black hand was lifted holding a finger pressed against the dual coloured mouth.

Itachi understood the gesture and kept silent...he observed the lean man crouching down and pointing a white long finger at seemingly nothing, only when he stepped closer and squinted he saw the nearly transparent string.

He figured it was a simple alarm trap so when Zetsu stepped over it and beckoned to him, he followed.

They made it down the hallway passing half illuminated cells with the inmates doing whichever, most were sleeping, but some were smoking and enjoying other pleasantries such as sex or beating someone up for fun, he tried not to look and not make an eye contact with the victims or the assaulters.

This was all too cruel for him... he would never get used to this.

When they had reached the showers Zetsu turned to him suddenly and he stopped, the dual coloured man eyed him for a good minute it seemed... Itachi didn't mind but he was anxious to get away...he had people he needed to see.

"I'll try to convince him not to chase you." Zetsu said and he really wanted to say thanks, even if it wouldn't work, he appreciated the gesture but Zetsu never let him say anything. He was dismissed with a wave of a hand and the man was walking back from where they came.

He really and truly hated to move around in this place while being alone, it was an early morning so the majority were sleeping, soon to get up for the showers, the hallways were creepy at the weak light since the daylight wasn't allowed inside. He made his way to the other side of the building, knowing the place well by now.

His light footsteps went unheard, he passed Kakuzu's cell, peaking inside only for the shortest of moments thankful that no one was being tortured in there, actually it looked like the man was just sleeping.

When he got back at his cell he grabbed clean pants and a vest, he couldn't wait for the dull bell that signaled that the showers were free to use, he dreaded it too... after last night he didn't believe that Zetsu will convince Kisame to give up on him.

After he had brushed his hair he found himself glancing longingly at Hidan's empty cell and bed as he made his way for Pein's.

A smile formed on his lips finding Pein and Deidara on the bed asleep in each other's arms.

Crouching down by the bed his pale hand laid on Pein's shoulder nudging it softly. "Pein..."

Pein awoke instantly looking alarmed till the grey eyes met with Itachi's black ones. "Itachi?"

He sat on the bed when Pein sat up manoeuvring the still sleeping dove on the pillow, Deidara however murmured something incoherent and put the slender arm over Pein's waist, Itachi's smile grew wider seeing that.

"Damn Itachi..." Pein's eyes were roaming his face and his clothed body. "You don't look very well...you've been crying."

"He's coming back..." he said suddenly not even hearing his friends worried words he was nodding as if that would make Pein believe him and comprehend things faster, because for now Pein looked just confused.

"Who's co-..._Hidan _is coming back_..._? How do you know?"

"Kisame told me...he has contacts on the outside or something, whatever...he said there was a murder, multiple actually and the police is sure it was Hidan's doing!"

And then Pein was laughing waking up the blonde sin as well...Itachi just watched as Pein kept laughing while calling Hidan a stupid fucker and other similar things.

"I _knew_ he won't be able to stay away from you..."

"What's going on, un? Itachi?"

Pein calmed somewhat looking at him while the blonde sat up as well getting under Pein's arm, Itachi was sure that action was unconscious just like Pein lifted the arm unconsciously pulling the dove closer.

"So why you're still looking sad 'Tachi?"

Sighing he looked down in his lap where he played with the sleeve of his hoodie that had started to fall apart slightly. "Kisame..."

"Oh don't be silly! You're not going back to him are you? Itachi...?"

"I don't want to...but he said...and he's really determined to...keep me... I—"

It took him full five minutes to enlighten their friends of everything that had happened, starting from Kisame's first assault and ending with Kakuzu's visit and Zetsu's silent help.

Deidara looked at him with some sort of pity in the clear blue eyes, Pein was seething though, huffing all through Itachi's story and when he finally was finished Pein was already out of the bed yanking on the pants and vest covering up the delicious nakedness.

"You both stay here, I'll be back shortly... I want a word with Kakuzu... if he and Hidan had some sort of agreement about you and they never told me, I'm gonna kick Hidan's ass into the next dimension when the dumb idiot gets back!"

Yes, Itachi thought about kicking Hidan's ass too for keeping _him_ of all people out.

Deidara was getting on the edge of the bed shaking the head in denial and grabbing hold of Pein's wrist. "I'm not staying here alone with Itachi if there's an angry Kisame around!"

To that Pein snorted flicking a strand of golden hair between his fingers and poking the doves cute nose with his index finger. "It's just down the corridor... give me a shout if anything..."

It seemed those words were enough to calm the blonde sin, Pein left and Itachi remained sitting there, his thoughts completely elsewhere while Deidara was getting out of the bed and got dressed murmuring to himself for a good while till the dove sat beside him brushing behind his ear unexpectedly it was also unexpected how he instantly started purring and leaned into the gentle touch.

Deidara chuckled rubbing harder. "Aww Itachi it seems the kitty misses his master, un... I had noticed Hidan doing this to you all the time..." another chuckle came from the blonde and the rubbing behind his ear got harder, Itachi was one step away from trying to crawl into the blondes lap and curl into a ball. "...I guess he liked the sound of your purring, un..."

When Deidara rubbed behind his other furry ear he scooted closer leaning against the blonde's side seeking body contact and warmth, his purring got louder with each gentle touch. "I miss him so much..." he admitted pressing his face on Deidara's shoulder.

It wasn't long till Pein returned looking mighty pleased and mighty pissed at the same time. "It appears that the stupid asshole is not as dumb as I thought...he had asked Kakuzu to keep an eye on you, and it appears our dear Hidan didn't trust our strength even when he was still here..." Pein sat down on the bed and all three of them ignored the dull bell telling them that the showers were open, Itachi was busier with eating up each word, his eyes big and the blondes hand behind his ear completely forgotten.

"Hidan has been _paying_ to Kakuzu since the incident with Orochimaru... we all know Kakuzu's the strongest...I can't believe this... and he wasn't paying only for you Itachi... Deidara too...and Sasori! Even Orochimaru knew this, that's why there were no advances from the snake..."

With his jaw slack he turned to the dove who looked just as shocked as himself, Pein was smirking. "When Hidan got out obviously the money flow to Kakuzu's pocket stopped and automatically your protection stopped too but only till Kakuzu heard the news of Hidan's return...last night when Kakuzu found you, he was helpless since you said that you were there willingly..."

"...un..." came from Deidara, Itachi believed it was the only thing the blonde could produce while shocked into speechlessness... he wasn't better, he was staring at Pein with blank eyes, his expression dumb.

"He..." he coughed clearing his throat, his senses returning to him slower than he would like. "I...so...what now?"

"Now we're going to fetch Sasori and then we're going to Kakuzu's, then showers... I'd like to see anyone try anything while the Zombie's around."

...

It went smoothly, mostly because Kisame never showed up for the showers, the same happened at launch, there were no signs of the large man. Itachi spotted Zetsu after the launch when they all went outside in the yard.

When his black eyes met Zetsu's golden ones Itachi was surprised to see the dual coloured lips quirk into a small smile, Zetsu turned to disappear into shadows once more and Itachi spotted a large fresh bite on the white side of the man's neck, he wondered did Kisame take out the anger on Zetsu and if so, Zetsu sure didn't look troubled by it.

When the remotely silent and peaceful yard suddenly got loud and disturbed, Itachi was on his feet watching the yard entrance like a hawk... he knew what the commotion was about!

And true enough...his master was returning...

It was just like Hidan to come into the yard screaming at the four armed men that were leading. Hidan's platinum hair were messed slightly and the zealot had a split lip as far as Itachi could see but all and all his master looked like he remembered him...perfect.

All thoughts about kicking Hidan's ass and being mad at the man vanished as soon as his black eyes met the violet ones and a large happy grin split Hidan's face.

It felt like there was no one else aside from him and Hidan who marched up to him as soon as the guards took of the hand-cuffs and let the man free.

Itachi wouldn't run to greet his master firstly because he didn't crave to look like a love-struck fool and secondly because he couldn't move, his legs just wouldn't obey, so he remained standing there till Hidan was close enough for Itachi to smell the familiar scent of his master, close enough to see the magenta eyes shine while looking at him and _finally_ close enough for Hidan to raise an arm and brush his black silky hair, the touch was fleeting though, Hidan pulled the hand back, looking him all over.

"Itachi...you're still mine aren't you kitty?"

How to answer _that_ he didn't know. He was Hidan's...heart and soul and mind and if Hidan would want to then his used body too... as that thought crossed his mind there were instantly tears forming in his eyes, he grabbed Hidan's wrists as if afraid that without him clinging Hidan would leave.

"Of course he's yours, you dumb shit!" Pein as appeared was standing right next to him and so was the dove grinning from ear to ear, Pein was smacking Hidan on the side of the head which caused the platinum haired god to whine and punch Pein's arm in a friendly and definitely manly way.

Itachi already was purring as soon as his nose caught his master's lovely scent but after Pein's words Hidan's strong muscled arms were wrapped around his shoulders and purring got a whole new meaning, he was sure every single inmate in the yard could hear it, he didn't like that fact but there was no helping and he didn't try to stop since he was sure Hidan's smile would lessen if he would.

But of course it was too good to be true, Hidan just _had_ to brush the lips over his neck... his painful, marked neck.

He felt his master go rigid, the lips pressed right on the painful mark, he closed his eyes, his purring stopped instantly and when Hidan pulled away from him trying to look in his eyes he looked at the ground...

He had hoped Hidan wouldn't come back till he's healed...he hoped he could convince Pein to never talk about what happened while Hidan was gone, he even had hoped to somehow soften up Kisame so the bluish guy wouldn't talk either...well that plan just failed.

"Let's go inside...we need to talk..."

He nodded following his master.

...

_An: the end is sooo near...do tell what you think of it..._

_Mettlei..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Warnings: yaoi..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: HidaIta!_

_An: so... this is the last one, there will be no more to this story, I'm moving on..._

_An: its so sappy, get tissues._

_..._

_Just his luck..._

He definitely wasn't scared of Hidan, it wasn't fear. He was excited and his tail was swatting against his legs but it went unnoticed by him... his heart was beating fiercely in his chest and his breathing wasn't entirely normal either, but it wasn't fear.

He was happy... excited and nervous.

His master was finally back, so close and _reachable_, they were touching, well Hidan was more like pulling him by his wrist, but they were touching. The familiar hand grasping his frail wrist and the low curses he heard coming from Hidan as they walked warmed his heart, it was unexplainable but Itachi believed that during Hidan's absence he had realised how strongly he felt for the man.

He was pulled into Hidan's old cell and he opened his mouth...to probably murmur that he had missed Hidan badly, he was interrupted by a growl though.

"Who?"

Since the violet eyes were on his neck he knew what was meant by the question.

"Listen...it wasn't-..."

"I don't want to hear it! I want to know who the fuck dared so I can kill the son of a bitch!"

He _was_ happy that Hidan was obviously jealous and then there was shame, he wondered would it be smart to tell Hidan that he was the one running to Kisame...if he wouldn't say it, sooner or later Hidan would hear it from Kakuzu.

"No Hidan...wait...lets-..."

He grimaced when Hidan's face scrunched up in disbelief at his words, he saw something akin to realisation wash over the handsome features.

He shook his head in denial to chase away any bad thoughts Hidan was having about him at that moment but the violet eyes were getting darker by the second.

"Strip!"

At the harsh order Itachi flinched, his jaw going slack from the surprise, his tail confusedly batted against the iron bars at the door and then went still. "Huh?"

Hidan's clenched jaw, the grey eyebrows knitted together and the nostrils flaring as the man breathed was never a good sign. It actually looked pretty scary.

"Hidan..."

"Am I still your master? If I am you strip right fucking now, Itachi!"

His pale, trembling fingers undid the zipper of his hoodie, the same he had gained from Hidan at his first night in this hell-hole. The black piece of clothe fell on the dirty floor, he swallowed hard training his eyes on the floor when he saw the purplish eyes of his master roam his marked body, lingering on the bite on his arm.

He pulled the vest off exposing his chest, by now his ears were flat against his head and his tail tried to find home between his legs, his lean body trembling and on top of it all he felt sweat bead at his forehead, if he wasn't scared before then now he surely was.

He paused hoping it was enough but the low growl of his name indicated that it wasn't. "Hidan...stop and listen to what I have to say!"

The distance between him and Hidan was a tiny one and Hidan crossed it in a heartbeat grabbing on his upper arms and slamming him in the wall, he yelped unable to read the emotions playing on the pale face before his.

"Told you I don't want to hear it!" Hidan's hot lips were on his ear as that was growled out, he didn't know what to think at that moment, what he did was close his eyes and inhale hungrily letting Hidan's scent dull his senses. A soft hiss escaped him as Hidan's large hand moved down his arm on the teeth ripped skin, he felt the hand heat up and he knew he was being healed.

"I want you to strip so I can erase it all Itachi... don't you have faith in me at all...?" Hidan's voice so low and barely audible was what made him throw his arms around the man's neck burying his face in the pale warm neck. "...don't you 'Tachi? It took me few hours without you to go against my beliefs...my god... I killed for you Itachi, not for my god or for bloodlust... I fucking killed for _you_, baby just to get back to you."

He was doing his best to swallow back the hot tears, he tried to concentrate on his masters hands sliding over his upper body healing and erasing every little scratch, every bite, lick, suck and touch. He was clinging to Hidan like a drowning man, still fighting his tears.

His body apparently knew what's good for it, he pressed himself closer, their chests were flush against each others, his lips caressed the man's neck feeling a light shiver rock the built body. "I thought... I... I'm so glad you're back..."

He knew they needed to talk, they needed to tell each other what happened while they were apart, but Hidan's hands and Hidan's scent made his knees weak and his mind numb, his libido was awakened since his black eyes fell on the man and since he got the first sniff of his master but being this close...there was nothing he could do but moan softly into Hidan's ear as he felt his cock harden.

It was just how Hidan worked on him and judging by the way his master was pressing against him and pressing their bodies close almost desperately Hidan felt it too, besides Itachi wasn't the only one with the awakened libido, he could feel Hidan's libido too, it was big and hard... digging into his hip.

"Ah Hidan..._what_ are you doing?" it was meant to sound shocked and angry but it came out as a pathetic whimper, he was still very painful down there and that's exactly where his master was sticking the finger, he hadn't even noticed Hidan's hand sneak into his pants, he squirmed gasping for air, feeling the healing heat.

"Healing..."

His blood rushed for his cheeks, embarrassed and mortified hearing Hidan's voice half teasing. "Y-you don't need to stick...it...in to heal, Hidan!"

"Healing and preparing then, that makes sense _kitty_?"

It did.

He guessed this meant they will talk later... he didn't mind.

Their mouths smashed together, tongues stroking and pushing.

His pants fell on the floor where he stepped out of them while ripping Hidan's vest off of the perfect body, his tail already freeing the man of the pants, he looked down between them spoiling his eyes with the sight of his masters cock hard and ready for him, leaking the shiny drops of pre-cum, grabbing on it he traced the thumb around the tip smearing the juices just to pull back and stick his finger in his mouth.

"Nnn!" he knew Hidan loved his sounds he long since stopped to keep them back, it would be futile anyway, another finger probed him, Hidan was going dry but he didn't feel the pain because of the healing being done, all he could feel was the amazing heat and the unmistakable fierce pleasure, Hidan knew exactly where to push and stroke to have him throwing his head against the wall and mewl.

"Oh Hidan...do it... just do it..."

It was rushed and fast but he didn't care he was so hungry for it, his hands were gripping random parts of his master trying to feel all of the man at the same time and Hidan was no better, grasping his ass, stroking his chest while the third finger was pushed into him stretching him apart.

Hidan growled lifting him up on the strong hips with his back against the wall safely, his slender legs wrapped around Hidan's waist his body shaking with need, he was painfully hard, his cock throbbing.

Hidan licked the fingers leading them back down spreading the liquid on his already stretched pucker he didn't waste time either he licked his own fingers smearing his drool on the large erection feeling it twitch in his hand.

"I hope you're ready, kitty."

Hands parted his ass cheeks pulling them to the sides roughly, Hidan was hungry for him as well.

His long fingers were entangled in the platinum locks pulling on them hard, crushing their lips together as Hidan was breaching him, pushing into him hard and steadily till he was full and moaning in his master mouth he parted from the kiss his head falling back, he was glad to be reminded how his master's touch felt... he maybe had enjoyed Kisame's rough touch but Hidan touches he loved all through.

"Fuck Itachi... fuck..." Hidan cursed into his ear and he knew it meant that the control was slipping and sure enough the next moment Hidan was moving, driving into him with force the hips snapping forward and upwards into his tight heat reaching his deepest and most pleasurable parts easily.

Itachi was _loud_ and he knew it, he was sure even those in the yard could hear their almost desperate mating. And it _was_ desperate he felt like he would die if Hidan would suddenly stop, he was trying to move as well pushing himself down on the man digging his nails in the pale skin on Hidan's ripped chest and the strong arms.

"Hidan...so good...harder, fuck me as hard as you can..."

Hidan was his master but what Itachi asked he received... Hidan growled and slammed him in the wall holding his ass parted for better access, Itachi was reduced to a screaming drooling mess in seconds.

His head trashed to the sides, he could not take it anymore, he felt Hidan biting his neck with a feral growl and he knew Hidan was on the edge as well, landing a mark on him, claiming him back... at that though Itachi came, his neglected cock twitched and hot ribbons of cum splashed between their sweaty bodies, his toes curled feeling the hotness that filled him the next moment.

"Hidan..."

"I know 'Tachi... I do too."

...

It took them ten minutes to clean up and get dressed back in their clothes, and it took Itachi at least fifteen minutes to stutter out what had happened after Hidan left, it seemed though that Hidan really didn't want to hear it, he earned a grumbled apology and he mumbled out his own, but in the end they were busier kissing each other.

"I told you they'll finish quickly after being apart for so long, un!"

Itachi smirked at the blonde interruption, watching Pein and Deidara march into the small space followed by a flustered looking Sasori who patted Hidan's shoulder in a greeting before plopping down on the small bed, it creaked terribly at the weight of them all.

"It stinks like a brothel in here, no question as to what they were just doing!" Pein added with a smirk eyeing Itachi up and down. "The kitty's still flushed."

"Shut up shit-face this kitty is mine!"

"Sharing is caring, un!"

Hidan offered the blonde the middle finger with a grin that faded as the man turned to Pein. "So...first things first... what's the situation with Kisame?"

Itachi froze under Hidan's arm, he really didn't want this to turn out messy now when he was back to being happy surrounded by the few people he liked in this place.

Pein slid a hand through the orange hair offhandedly grinning from ear to ear, Itachi suspected that even though Pein didn't say anything the man was really glad his friend was back.

"There is no situation, he's not interested...funny how those great masters turn into pussies when they get a good bitch..." Pein was teasing and Itachi chuckled at Hidan's growl.

"Yeah says the _master_ who is jumping at every whim of his two bitches!"

Itachi's grin was growing wider with each word, he watched Deidara smirk smugly at the words and slide the fragile hand over Pein's arm, Sasori was busier watching Hidan with the big eyes a small smile tugging at the luscious lips.

"So he won't try anything." he asked since everybody else apparently had dismissed the matter already. To his question Pein shook the head in denial still grinning at Hidan.

"No, he won't...Zetsu threatened to leave if he would and that was enough to settle the big guy."

Deidara clapped hands so suddenly that he and Sasori flinched, the redhead gave an annoyed look to the blonde, but it went unnoticed.

"So Hidan..." the dove was stretching the words in a teasing manner. "I heard that you've been _paying_ Kakuzu not only for Itachi but me and Sasori too, unn!"

"Don't know what the fuck you're talking about..."

Deidara giggled. "I think Hidan caaaaares!"

"Shut up, I do not!"

_The end._

...

_An: Thank you! _

_An: let me know what you think of it..._

_Mettlei..._


End file.
